Love Penetrates Even The Darkest Soul
by Stuff6
Summary: Harvey Blake is kidnapped by a group of teenagers in Los Angeles when the TARDIS disappears. But does he want to escape after he falls for one of his captors? Episode 1 of a 13 part series... Do not own Doctor Who or Victorious (except Harvey Blake)
1. Chapter 1

Harvey Blake was one of those people who didn't have a care in the world. He was never afraid to be himself no what was happening at that moment. He was calm in almost any situation and rarely raised his voice. He had a nature to talk sarcastically when he was joking about something or when someone figured out something very obvious.

Harvey had a rather pale skin complexion. He was quite skinny which he was always surprised about for some reason he didn't know. He wasn't even 5ft tall and was often referred to as an 8 year old, which annoyed him because he was 17 years old. He had light brown hair which was quite short. He wore bronze glasses which he had painted red because he thought it was cool. He wasn't the strongest person anyone would meet but he made up for with lots of courage.

Harvey wore jeans that were half a size too big for him and he kept pulling them up because he refused to wear a belt. He wore black trainers with black socks and a grey t-shirt with a black cotton jacket. He had finger-less gloves on almost all the time which were also black. A red scarf was tied around his neck with both ends hanging down his back, which he kept on no matter what the weather was. He wore a black fedora whenever he went out. And finally he had a black guitar strapped around his back.

Harvey Blake, for the past few weeks, had been travelling with a mysterious man called The Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald. He met them the night his grandmother passed away due to unknown causes. But that's another story.

Harvey was sitting on the seat in The Doctor's spaceship, the TARDIS. He was very shocked when he figured out it was bigger on the inside, but he assumed everyone thought that. The console as thing that most intrigued him, as it had so many buttons which he wasn't allowed to touch due accidently setting the console room on fire when he first stepped inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor was energetic and lively and shouted quite a lot when he was stressed and that often lead to endless babble. He had long dark hair which, at a distance, would make him be mistaken for a woman. He wore a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches which were worn on top of a dress shirt with suspenders. He had on navy blue trousers which were rolled up revealing his black boots. But what Harvey found the weirdest was the bowtie. The Doctor constantly said it was cool, but Harvey and Clara always disagreed.

Clara had long brunette hair which was kept down. She had big brown eyes without hardly any make-up. She wore loads of jewellery from a necklace to earrings.

"So where do you want to go next Harvey?" asked the Doctor curiously.

Harvey thought for a minute or two while Clara watched nervously from her seat next to him.

"What happens in 10,000 years?" was Harvey's answer.

"Ah" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly "The New Roman Empire at its height"

"Not a bad choice, not a bad choice at all" replied Clara who was smiling and hugging Harvey.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and they were off. The TARDIS lurched from one side to the other as Harvey was thrown out of the seat along with Clara.

Eventually the TARDIS stopped moving altogether. Harvey, Clara and the Doctor were laughing uncontrollably like this was something absolutely hilarious.

"Behold the New Roman Empire of the year 12,005 AD!" announced the Doctor and Clara.

Harvey couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He ran out of the TARDIS and flung the doors open and ran outside…

… only to be greeted by an alleyway filled with bins that were overflowing with rubbish, like they had never been emptied once.

"Oh" was Clara's only response.

"There may have been a small error." said the Doctor lamely.

"Why; what year is this?" asked Harvey who was trying not to look disappointed and failing.

"Present Day and by the look of these building this appears to be Los Angeles." answered the Doctor. "Please don't be angry" he quickly added closing his and waiting to be yelled at.

But Harvey didn't yell. Neither did he shout. Instead he did something else.

"No am alright and not the least bit upset" said Harvey.

"Oh thank goodness, for the moment there…" the Doctor trailed off when he realised Harvey was being sarcastic.

"You know what." said Clara who was hoping to stop an upcoming argument between them. "How about everyone goes back in the TARDIS and hopefully go to 12,005?"

That was all she said because then she went back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor followed quite quickly hoping to avoid being shouted at. Harvey liked this because the Doctor didn't know he shouted often.

As he took one last look at his surrounding's and started going back to the TARDIS an explosion happened from right inside. The force of the blast knocked Harvey off his feet and a second later he could hear the familiar whirring of the TARDIS taking off.

"No!" cried Harvey but he was horrified at what he saw.

The TARDIS was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_2pm_

Harvey stared in absolute silence for five minutes straight. Eventually he got to his feet and waved his hand to and fro where the TARDIS was only a few minutes ago. It wasn't invisible so he gave up after 20 seconds. He was also a bit embarrassed because he just yelled "no" to practically no one, so he looked around to see if anyone had seen everything that just happened. He couldn't see anyone. So he picked up his hat and checked his guitar which he was very surprised that it wasn't broken despite landing on it.

Harvey looked around his surroundings, the only difference were a couple of bins that were knocked over. He gave a few bits of rubbish a good stare down; he even kicked some of them and picked them and inspected them like he had never seen anything like it before. Finally he left the alleyway.

He was stunned by his new surroundings, huge buildings that were so tall he thought they were touching the atmosphere. Harvey had never been to America before so he was very nervous about whom or what he was going to encounter. The streets were quite busy as people kept going in and out of buildings for whatever reason they had. A lot of people asked him if he needed help with finding his parents as they thought he was 8. Harvey just said he was fine and kept going onwards. This broke his heart as he wanted to tell them exactly where his parents were so badly.

Harvey's never knew his mother as she died giving birth to him. His dad just left him at the hospital, apparently not wanting to raise a child alone. So the hospital called his grandmother and she took him into her apartment in London and raised him like one as her own children. Well that's what his gran had told him.

Harvey was so deep in thought that he just wandered aimlessly up and down the streets of L.A ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. Eventually he sat on a bench and just thought to himself. No one bothered to talk to him so they just carried on with whatever they were doing.

_3pm_

Harvey walked into a café after a few minutes of complete silence on the bench. He looked around noticing the café wasn't very busy right now. The only other people inside were a group of teenagers sitting together in the corner. He didn't take in on what they looked like or how many there where, so he just sat on the other side of the café. A couple of minutes later a red haired waitress came up to him.

"Do you want anything mate?" she asked.

"A cup of coffee and a bowl of spaghetti would nice, please" answered Harvey who was taking his guitar off his back after noticing it was uncomfortable sitting down with it on.

"Aright, shall be back in a bit with your coffee and spaghetti" she replied.

Harvey nodded his thanks as she went off to get the stuff. While he was waiting he took this opportunity to take in what the café looked like. The ceiling was a creamy colour with green walls. The floor was covered in black and white tiles. The tables were brown with chairs with a red cushion on every single one of them.

He took his time going through all the items in his pockets of his jacket. He fished out his wallet, a few folded tissues, an old locket that his grandmother gave him when he turned 17. Apparently it was bring good luck to those who were given it. Harvey closed his eyes and remembered his dead grandmother and all the times they had spent together.

He remembered all the classes he took at his gran's apartment, he was home schooled because gran never wanted him to go to a proper school. He never knew why. He remembered her giving him his first bike riding lesson when he actually was 8. He fell of twelve times in half an hour.

Harvey opened his eyes and fished out everything else he had in his pocket. He pulled his guitar pick, which he had customised to go with the guitar's colour which was black with red stripes. It wasn't electric or anything; it was just a plain wooden guitar. He found an old memory stick the Doctor had given him when they first met. And finally he pulled out his mobile phone. He would have phoned the Doctor or Clara if he could but they never got around to upgrading it.

"Here you go"

Harvey snapped out of his trance and looked up. The waitress had come back with his order.

"Thank you" he said and she placed his stuff on the table fortunately not placing them on top of any of his things.

Harvey started twirling his spaghetti on a fork and just watched it fall of over and over again. He continued to think about where the Doctor and Clara were now.


	3. Chapter 3

_4pm_

Harvey was still sitting in the café thinking about his strange new life in the TARDIS. He hadn't even finished his food; his coffee was only a third empty and was very cold, however Harvey didn't mind this as he always drank cold drinks. The spaghetti wasn't even close to gone as he had only eaten twenty five pieces of it.

Only a few hours had passes since the TARDIS disappeared, but to Harvey it felt like months. He had just found a new life of adventure and excitement only for it to be taken from him almost instantly.

Suddenly his phone began ringing. He picked it up to see who was calling, it didn't say. He answered it anyway and was so relieved when he heard the voice on the other end.

"_Hello Harvey._"

"Doctor!" Harvey almost cried, but he stopped himself. The thing was Harvey didn't like to cause a scene, which he found strange since he had already been a load since he met the Doctor; but then again he wasn't the one that started them.

But then Harvey remembered something quite important and only took him two seconds to bombard the Doctor with this question.

"You said you hadn't upgraded the phone, so how is this conversation happening?"

The Doctor took a while to answer.

"_You sort of dropped your phone when you ran out the_ _TARDIS._" he answered "_So just picked it up and sonicked it and boom there you go._"

"But why didn't you say anything before."

"_Was going to when everyone was back in the TARDIS, but as you know it blew up and took off._" said the Doctor "_And don't bother asking because slipped it back in your pocket while you were looking at everything._"

Harvey was quite impressed on how the Doctor knew he was going to ask that question.

"How's Clara" asked Harvey.

"_She's fine, just a bump on the head._"

"_Hello how are you?_" Harvey heard Clara calling through the phone.

"Fine Clara, but when are you coming back to pick up?" Harvey asked.

The Doctor nor Clara said a word for a long while.

"_The thing is Harvey._" began Clara "_The TARDIS has some broken thingamabob inside which has caused a problem with landing._"

"_So basically._" continued the Doctor "_You're stuck in Los Angeles._"

"For how long?" asked Harvey who was now quite worried.

"_Between now and five months in the future._" was the answer.

Harvey didn't speak for a long time, which even worried the Doctor and Clara who both knew Harvey was quite a chatterbox.

"So." Harvey began "Shall see you in five months."

"_You bet._"

And with that they hung up.

Harvey lent back in his chair deep in thought. Right now he had loads of problems to deal with. Firstly he didn't have anywhere to stay. Secondly he didn't know anyone who lived in Los Angeles. Thirdly he didn't have much money left after he would pay for his meal. Fourthly…

Harvey stopped thinking because out of the corner of his eye he could one member of the teenagers coming towards him with a crazed look in her eye. He quickly put all his things back in his pocket just as the person was ten feet away.

Suddenly another member started pulling the one coming towards him back to their table. But the advancing teen would give up easy and began dragging the other one across the floor. Eventually all the other members had joined in and were pulling her back quite successfully.

_5pm_

Harvey knew he shouldn't stay much longer as the crazy girl was starting to power out of the others hold. He quickly paid for his meal and set of. The waitress wasn't very happy with him as he had hardly eaten anything.

He took of down the street then turned left. He hadn't a clue where he was going but he needed to get away from that café. He crossed a road and then turned right. Finally he took a rest on a bench after several minutes of speed walking which was even more exhausting when he had a guitar strapped to his back.

The sun had set very early in L.A, according to a passer-by's watch the time was 5:49pm. Harvey then continued to walk in any direction.

After about an hour of exhausting speed walking he eventually made it back to where the TARDIS landed. Relieved at where he was he was about to call the Doctor when he heard footsteps.

Acting on instinct he dived behind a wheelie bin and hoped whoever was there would just give up and go away. But they never did and he was stuck there for a long time.

After what seemed like an age the figure finally disappeared. Harvey was cautious when he came out of his hiding spot as he kept looking everywhere. Eventually satisfied he left the alleyway quickly noticing the street was deserted.

"Hello Mate."

Harvey whipped around just in time see something metal crack him on the skull. He fell to the ground and before he slipped into unconsciousness he saw a van pull up and a few people getting out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few hours earlier_

Robbie Shapiro was in his bedroom talking to his puppet Rex. They were arguing about Robbie's talent as a guitar player and his upcoming performance in a month's time.

"Am only saying quite a few people like the guitar playing of Robbie Shapiro and think will get a good reception." Robbie fired at Rex.

"Yeah if they wanted a death wish and had a good choice in talent" Rex responded.

"Shut up"

"You shut up doofbag" was Rex's answer.

Robbie just turned his laptop on as he didn't want to talk any longer. He just played solitaire for a bit losing on all goes. After a couple minutes he started a video chat with Beck Oliver.

"You nervous?" asked Beck.

"About what?".

"Your performance".

"Oh that, nah am super confident" replied Robbie "And besides it's not for a month".

He then got a contact from André Harris. He let him join in the discussion.

"How you doing" asked Robbie.

"Not too bad" answered André "Grandma's being paranoid about some rabbi walking past the house".

"Bummer" said Beck.

"Know right"

Eventually, after several minutes of talking about practically anything, Cat joined their conversation.

"Hi"

"Hey Cat" said the boys".

They would have continued talking when Tori Vega and her sister Trina joined in.

"Hey how's everyone doing" asked Tori.

"Well..." began André.

"Shut up for a minute" interrupted Trina "Just saw a couple cute guys, back in a mo". And with that she took off.

Everyone just sat there not speaking to each other. Finally, after what seemed like twenty minutes Robbie started talking.

"So Beck, how are things with you and Jade"

"Not swell" said Beck.

"Aww thought you guys were getting on so well" said Tori.

"The thing is…" began Beck.

"Am back what did missed" asked Trina who just came hurdling back into view of the others.

"Well as was saying before" continued Beck "The thing is Jade wants to move out of her parents' house".

"Why is that a bad thing" asked Cat.

"Her dads not keen on it but her mum thinks she should do it" Beck answered "But Jade's dad still wouldn't budge and he and Jade got into a huge fight. Jade was practically screaming for about two hours and so was her dad. She can be really stubborn sometimes. Eventually she ran out the house and now no one knows where she is".

Robbie was about to comment on that when he heard it. A strange whirring that was getting louder and louder.

"What's that noise?" asked everybody at once.

"Scared" said Cat.

Robbie quickly got up looked out the window. He was absolutely stunned on what he just saw. A blue box was beginning to appear out of thin air.

"This is impossible" said Robbie.

"Why what's there?!" asked Cat who was now very frightened.

Robbie grabbed his phone and started filming the strange sight. He saw the box finally stop fading in and out, he noticed that it said "Police Public Call Box" on each side right at the top.

Suddenly someone ran out of it. He didn't look very tall and wore a black fedora with a red scarf. He was ghostly pale; he was wearing fingerless gloves on each hand. He wore a black jacket with a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A black with red stripped guitar was strapped on to his back. His facial expression looked disappointed. Then he saw two more people come out the box a man and a woman.

The man was dressed in a tweed jacket with patches on his elbows with an absolutely awful bowtie. He was wearing navy blue pants that were rolled up revealing black boots. Robbie noticed him slip something into the boy's pocket.

The woman had a different sense of style to the man. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue top. She was wearing black trousers with white and blue shoes. She also had a bit of jewellery on.

Robbie couldn't hear what they were saying. But they just talked for a minute or two. Eventually the woman stepped in-between the others and said something that made the man follow her into the box. However the boy stayed outside looking around and then started heading towards the box.

Then out of nowhere an explosion erupted from the box sending the boy flying up to five to eight feet from where he was standing only a second before. Then the mysterious box then just vanished as if it was never there.

The boy then waved his hand to and fro in the place where the box was. He then picked his hat up and then just had a staring contest with some rubbish. He picked some bits up and inspected them.

Robbie stopped filming. His final conclusion to what he just saw…

… An alien invasion was coming.

Robbie grabbed Rex told his friends to meet him at the café, switched his laptop off and hurried out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_2pm (again)_

Robbie was sitting in one of the booths in the café with Rex on his lap anxiously waiting for his friend's arrival. The first to arrive was Cat who was followed by André who was with Tori and Trina. Five minutes later Beck joined them.

"So what was it you wanted to show everyone?" asked Beck.

"This". And then Robbie showed them the film he took.

So they watched it all, from the boy running out of the box to the explosion. Near the end was the part someone spoke up. It was André.

"That is impossible"

"Thought so to and saw it with own eyes" said Robbie.

"Do you think he's an alien?" asked Tori.

The part where the boy stared and inspected the rubbish was shown.

"Yes" answered Beck "It clearly shows he has never seen rubbish before in his life".

"One time thought the mailman was an alien because of his head" pointed out Cat.

"Was he?" asked Rex.

"No he was just going to a costume party" she answered.

"Anyway" Robbie said after a minute of awkward silence "What is everybody going to do about this alien?".

"Capture it and torture him until he calls of the invasion" suggested Beck.

"That's mean even to an alien" said Cat who was a bit upset about that remark.

"Let's do that if nothing else works" said Tori and everyone agreed.

"But what if he's peaceful and doesn't mean any harm" asked André.

"That's what he wants you to think" replied Trina "He's probably out there somewhere right now planning the invasion right now".

Everyone looked at her as if to say _Go to a mental hospital you weirdo._Finally everyone started talking again.

_3pm (again)_

"So what's the plan on catching him?" asked Tori.

"Any suggestions?" asked Robbie.

"Find him, talk to him and convince him not to invade Earth?" suggested Tori.

Everyone looked at each other and then burst out laughing. How they found that funny, Tori didn't know but she was quite offended by the gesture and she just gave them all a dirty look.

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped laughing; they each had tears coming out of their eyes and sounded like they had a sore throat.

"That is so funny" yelled Cat who began laughing hoarsely.

"Yeah, let's just talk to him" Robbie said sarcastically. Everyone else just started laughing uncontrollably again. Trina was on the verge of passing out while André fell on the floor and rolling all over the place.

Eventually everyone calmed down and just breathed deeply and trying not to laugh.

"What was wrong with that?" demanded Tori.

"You actually thought you could reason with an alien" Beck answered.

"So anyway, how will he be caught?" asked Trina.

"First things first lets cross of ways that probably won't work" said Robbie.

Talking to him peacefully

Giant net

Trapping him inside a cage

Tackle him

Threaten him

"That settles that" said André "So now what".

"Um Robbie" asked Cat.

"Yeah".

"Why hasn't Rex said anything?".

"Because your all boring and could anything with just all that garbage coming out your mouth" said Rex angrily.

"Whoa" exclaimed everyone. "What the heck's your problem?".

"Come on people!" cried Robbie. "Still haven't decided how going to catch this pretty well dressed alien".

"Well dressed?" asked Beck. "Really? You're going with that statement?".

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Robbie threateningly.

"If that's meant to be threatening, it's not very good" pointed out Tori.

They just sat there for a long while not saying word, just deep in thought about how they were going to catch the alien. Cat was following a fly with her eyes which no one paid any attention to. A red haired waitress asked them if they were all right as they had just sat there not talking to each other neither had they ordered anything. Beck just said they were fine while Rex asked for her number in a very creepy flirty voice. That just scared the waitress off and she never came back to their table.

Tori wasn't really thinking about the alien. She was just worried about Jade as know had heard of her in two days. She knew because she asked Beck before she turned her computer off. She decided if Jade came back she would do everything she could to get her and her dad to make up. Obviously she thought that was easier said than done, but she would get it done no matter how long it took and no matter how much Jade shouted or hit her for it. She suddenly snapped out of her trance when she felt Cat shake her arm.

"Tori?" she asked nervously.

"Yes Cat?".

"The alien pretty much wears black, right?".

"Yeah" was Tori's answer as everyone else looked at Cat.

"So…" she paused for a minute, but then said barely more than a whisper.

"Is that him sitting over there?".


	6. Chapter 6

_4pm (again)_

Robbie, Beck, Rex, André, Cat, Tori and Trina gazed over to the over side of the café. They stared in absolute disbelief at the alien sitting just twenty feet away from them. He looked exactly like he did in the film, except they thought he looked a lot shorter.

"Wh-wh-what?!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Out of all the restaurants in the city why did he choose to come here?" asked Tori who was now feeling a little worried.

"Dunno" said Beck "But he's here now so now's the time to catch him."

The red haired waitress walked past carrying some dirty dishes.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but how long has he been here?" asked André pointing to the alien.

"Oh he's been here since 3pm, why do you want him?" she asked.

"No." said Cat.

The waitress gave them a look and left them.

"What going to do?" asked Cat "No one's thought of a plan yet."

They looked back at the alien. He seemed to have a lot of items on his table. He was talking on his phone as well as stirring his coffee with his finger.

"You know what?" said Trina "Shall go over there and get him."

"Trina don't do that, he could hurt you." said Robbie defiantly.

"Shut up nerd." And with that she got up from her seat.

The others saw that the alien had noticed Trina and was putting his things away in his pockets. He finished just as Trina was ten feet from him.

Tori suddenly jumped up, grabbed her sister and tried to pull her away. But Trina was either very stubborn or very crazy as she would not give up and was starting to drag her across the floor; eventually André and the others grabbed Trina and began to pull. They managed to get her back to her seat.

_5pm (again) _

Trina was starting to overpower the others as the alien got up and paid. She managed to prise Cat's fingers off her just as the alien left.

"What the heck?" cried Trina angrily. "Was going to catch him like you wanted."

"He could have been luring you in so he could kill you." replied Beck "Come lets go after him, fortunately brought the van."

The gang saw Beck's van parked just down the road. They ran towards it knocking a few people out of the way and getting shouted at by a bunch of them. After making sure everyone was inside, Beck closed the door, sat in the driver's seat and began driving.

"So if you were an alien on the run by a group of teenagers where would you hide?" asked André.

"Who knows?" said Robbie "Should just drive around aimlessly until someone sees him." So that was exactly what they did.

They drove to the hospital but he wasn't there. They tried a vets but no one said he was there. They visited the beach and he wasn't anywhere in sight. They never dare talk to each other until Robbie attempted to start conversation.

"So this is it, huh? Just a group of friends hunting an alien in Los Angeles. Possibly on the verge of an invasion from another world."

"You've lost them." pointed out Rex.

"Beck, why do you have golf clubs in here?" asked Tori.

"Dad must have left them in here when he went golfing yesterday." said Beck who was surprised to see them.

Suddenly Trina jumped from her seat "STOP THE VAN!" she hollered.

The van pulled to a stop at the edge of a corner. Trina took a golf club and jumped outside.

"What are you doing?" asked André curiously.

"Think just saw the alien going down that alley" she answered. "Wait here."

Trina walked cautiously towards the alley. When she reached the entrance she gazed back at the others who gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and entered.

The alien must have heard her because as she stepped round there was no one around. She recognised the place as where the blue box appeared in Robbie's film. She walked around trying to find him, but there was no sign of anyone or anything. Eventually she gave up and started back to the van.

Trina's ears pricked up. She heard footsteps behind her; quickly she looked around for somewhere to hide. She spied a large bin and dived behind it. She peered around and him.

He looked ridiculously short, not even five foot tall she thought. He had a guitar strapped behind him. He looked 8 years old, but she thought it must be a disguise; and besides he looked quite cute. She liked his hat as it made him look alright.

He kept looking around as if he was looking for someone. Trina noticed his beautiful brown eyes; she shook these feelings out of her and focused.

Eventually he started to le. Now was her chance! Trina crept up behind him and spoke in voice he should be able to just hear.

"Hello Mate."

The alien whipped around, but Trina was ready for him. She brought the club down on his skull very hard. And just as the van came over and everyone got out, she looked at her unconscious victim.


	7. Chapter 7

_Present Time_

"You just knocked him out!" called Tori.

Beck, Robbie, Rex, André, Cat and Tori had approached Trina who had just struck an alien with a golf club knocking him unconscious. They stood there for a minute or two until Trina finally spoke up.

"Yeah, so could catch him." replied Trina who made it sound like this was something normal.

"True, but you still knocked him out." answered Tori.

"But he's catchable now."

"You assaulted him!"

"What would you do?!"

"Dunno, but knocking him out wouldn't be it!"

They would have continued arguing if Beck hadn't step in between them. "Look, just chill out." he said. "The main thing is he's now catchable."

"Thank you." said Trina smugly.

"Oh wh…"

"Don't start Tori." Beck interrupted. "Let's just get him in the van and go."

Robbie and André picked up the alien with André holding the arms and Robbie holding the legs. They carried him to the van as if he weighed nothing but a feather.

"Put him in gently." said Tori. But she was too late as Robbie and André had just tossed him in with a loud thud.

"Ok, just… just scratch that and… what saying let's just go." said Tori awkwardly.

Everyone got into the van and Beck drove off. Cat was resting the alien's head on her lap as she was sitting next to him.

"Cat what are you doing?" asked André.

"Resting an alien's head on lap, duh."

"But why?" asked Rex.

"Because felt like he need a better place to rest, rather than an uncomfy seat." was Cat's answer.

"But he's an alien… the enemy." said Trina.

"Don't care."

They just sat in silence after that. They didn't say, not one word to each other for the rest of the journey. Tori was looking out the window thinking about what had happened today. Today she began to believe in the existence of alien's. Today she was part of a group who had just captured an alien, even though Trina did pretty much everything. Today was the most scary and strangest day of her entire life. But there was one thing that kept bothering her since she left her house: the whereabouts of Jade West.

Beck sat in the driver's seat, like Tori, was deep in thought. He kept thinking about the alien's reaction when he regained consciousness. If he escaped again they may never be able to catch him again. But his main worry was Jade's disappearance. He hadn't heard from her in two days.

André thought about how crazy this whole thing was. Trina had just knocked out an alien, who was now lying on Cat's lap. His grandma was probably in the garden wondering what happened to her living room. He considered calling her, but chose against it.

Trina was thinking about what she had just done. She had just knocked an alien out with a golf club. She was still holding the club, it was now quite bent. She gazed at her sister sitting across from her. Tori seemed to be worried. What was it?

Robbie and Rex sat in the back seat. They were thinking the same thing: how were they going to prevent an alien invasion. They didn't know one was coming, but they couldn't risk not planning a defence if they were going to be invaded. But who would they tell if an invasion was coming? The President? He wouldn't believe them. The Army? Doubt it. They were on their own. They couldn't tell anyone about this. They would have to defend Earth themselves.

Cat sat in the middle row with the alien's head still resting on her lap. She thought he was about to wake up, but he didn't. She thought about her weird brother who she had told she would be back in an hour. And that was nearly four hours ago. He must be worried. Cat lifted the alien's eyelid open. She gazed into his deep brown eyes; they reminded her about a mud puddle for some reason. She felt something inside her.

Everyone just looked around at their surrounding's as Beck drove on. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination: the Vega house.

Beck switched the engine off and got out. Everyone else followed with André carrying the alien on his shoulder. Tori opened the front door and they all went inside. André set the alien down on the sofa as Trina got some orange juice.

"What if he tries to escape when he wakes up?" asked Cat.

Robbie was already on this. He went into another room and came back carrying a wooden chair. He set it down in the middle of the room. Beck and Cat placed the alien in the chair. Tori took the alien's scarf off and tied his hands to the armrests with it and tied the rest around his waist.

They just sat down said nothing until Cat broke the silence.

"GUY'S!"

"WHAT!" roared Trina.

"He's coming round."


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey Blake was starting to wake up. His vision was blurred and he thought he could some people shouting. For some reason his head hurt like hell. When his vision cleared he saw six people standing in front of him, three boys and three girls.

The first boy was tall, about 6 feet. He was wearing a red shirt with stripes with short sleeves and jeans and black trainers. He had brown eyes; the same colour of his hair, which looked pretty cool.

The second boy was a bit shorter than the first. His hair was brown which was tied in locks. He had black skin with brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a picture of something Harvey didn't know. Like the first he wore jeans but with gold shoes.

The third boy was in between the first and second in height. He had brown eyes with glasses' and a black afro. He wore a pink t-shirt with black trousers and matching shoes. He was quite pale. He was carrying a puppet which annoyed Harvey because it was wearing his fedora.

The first girl was shorter than the boys by quite a bit. She wore a blue dress which came just above her knee and white shoes. She had brown eyes. What stuck out most about her was her red hair which Harvey couldn't tell if it was dyed or not.

The second girl was about two inches taller than the first. She wore a red top with a tigers face covering the front and a black top sticking out underneath it. She wore jeans also. Her eyes wear brown and her hair was a brunette. He recognised her as the crazy girl from the café who was pulled back by the others.

The third girl was the tallest out of all the girls. She wore a dark blue jacket with a black top. She had a skirt on over a pair of jeans with white sneakers. She had dark brown hair with kind brown eyes. Harvey thought she looked very pretty.

Harvey looked at all of them in turn before finally speaking up.

"So then… what the hell is this place, where the hell is this place and who the hell are you?!"

"Beck Oliver." said the first boy.

"André Harris." said the second boy.

"Robbie Shapiro and this is Rex." said the third boy.

"Whassup." said the puppet.

"Cat Valentine." said the first girl.

"Trina Vega." said the second girl.

"Tori Vega." said the third girl. "And this is house and you're in L.A."

"Fantastic." was Harvey's response.

"Now you know everyone." said Robbie "Now you say who you are."

"Harvey. Harvey Blake."

The teenagers huddled up for a while. Harvey didn't know what they were talking about but he could make out a few words like "Alien" and "Blue". They separated and faced him.

"Your alien name, not your cover name." said Tori.

Harvey was confused. What were they talking about?

"What?"

"Your real name." said Beck.

"Harvey Blake is real name." Harvey pointed out.

"Then how do you explain this?" demanded Robbie. He pulled out a phone and showed Harvey the video.

Harvey watched every second of it. He watched him, the Doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS. He saw them re-enter it. He saw the explosion that caused it to leave him behind.

"That… was a… magic show." Harvey lied. Unfortunately he was a rubbish liar. The teenagers didn't look like they believed him.

"Alright." said André. "What about that?"

The part of him inspecting rubbish played. Admittedly Harvey knew that was a rather strange thing to do. But he did it because he thought he could see a beetle.

But when he explained it, they didn't seem convinced.

"You're an alien." said Cat. "You didn't know what it was so you picked it up and analysed it with your funky vision."

"Not an alien." said Harvey through gritted teeth.

"What should anyone believe the words from a toddler?" asked Robbie.

That did it. No one called Harvey a toddler and got away with it.

He lunged at him. Or he would have done. Harvey was pulled back his own scarf that was tied around his wrists and stomach. He tried to pull out of them, but whoever tied them really knew what they were doing.

"You can try all you want, you won't get out of that." pointed out Trina.

Harvey knew she was right. He stopped struggling and just sat there staring at his captors. And they stared back at him.

"So then…" Harvey finally spoke. "Why do you think that am an alien, just because came from a vanishing police box?"

The teens faced each other uncertainly. They hadn't thought of that possibility. What if he wasn't and was just a small human boy. But it didn't mean he wasn't associated with aliens.

"You may not be one…" said Beck. "But how did that blue box disappear?"

Harvey couldn't tell them that part. But before anyone could pressure him any further someone knocked on the door behind him. Tori went to answer and as she opened it, Harvey heard her gasp.

"JADE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey saw the other teen's go to the front door; each with a worried expression on their face. Apparently this "Jade" was important to them. Then again they were friends, so this is normal.

"Where have you been? Been so worried about you." he heard Beck ask.

"At home." he heard a new voice; this must be Jade. He tried to turn around but he couldn't see her.

"Why didn't you call?" asked André.

"Been busy."

"Doing what?" asked Tori.

"Anything that doesn't concern you, Vega." she snapped. "Was meaning to call you but…"

Jade stopped talking. Harvey could feel a cold chill run down his spine; Jade must have spotted him. But how could a teenager send such a chill down one's spine?

"Why is there a dwarf tied in the middle of your living room?" she asked.

"Well, you see…" Cat began.

"Don't care, now interested." Jade interrupted.

Harvey could hear loud footsteps coming towards him. With each step Jade took the more frightened he became. How was she doing this?

Finally another teenager entered his view and stood in front of him. Harvey looked into her eyes and froze, or at least he thought he did.

She wore a black tank top with white dots all over it. She was wearing black trousers with black combat boots. Her eyes were a bluey-green colour. She was perhaps the tallest out of all the other girls. She had dark brown hair with blue and green highlights in it. She had a black bracelet on her right arm. There was a piercing at the end of her eyebrow. Her entire appearance was truly terrifying.

Harvey wasn't easily scared, but this deserved an exception. Jade made every scary thing he had seen in his life look as scary as a new-born puppy; which wasn't very scary at all.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "On second thought don't answer that, don't care."

Harvey shook all the scary thoughts about Jade out of his head. At least he would be able to speak properly to her.

"That mark on your head looks awesome." she commented.

"Golf club." said Trina.

"Shut up." Jade said without looking away from Harvey.

"So what's your story?" asked Harvey, trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"You know… how do you all know each other, do you like each other?"

Jade just laughed at this. "Like each other?! HA, HA! Well yes, well not Vega."

"Hey." moaned Tori.

"OOH, names Tori Vega, and upset that Jade West doesn't like little old Tori Vega. Oh boo hoo."

"Don't talk like that!" snapped Tori.

"You kind of do." Harvey pointed out. "Seriously, Jade your impression is dead on."

"See, he thinks so." announced Jade with a smug look on her face.

Tori remained silent.

"So then." Jade turned back towards Harvey. "Who are you really?"

"Harvey Blake."

"Well then, Harvey Blake, why are you tied up in the middle of Vega's living room?"

"Truthfully, haven't a clue."

"He's probably an alien." piped up Robbie. "Well it's that or he's with aliens."

Jade grinned at this remark. "So you all think he's an alien, and is friends with aliens?"

Everyone nodded.

"Only one way to find out." Jade slowly turned back towards Harvey. "Are you?"

"No."

Jade knelt down in front of him. Harvey thought he noticed something in Jades facial expression, but quickly dismissed it. She was about two inches from his face.

Jade gave him a huge grin. Then before Harvey could even blink she reached inside his pockets. She pulled out his locket, his wallet, some folded tissues, a guitar pick, a memory stick and finally his phone. Jade motioned for his hat and Robbie gave it to her.

Jade place the items on the coffee table. She looked back at Harvey and asked: "Do you want your friends to be called?"

Before Harvey could answer, Jade swiped up his phone and looked up his contacts. She smiled when she found the one she was looking for. She pressed call and waited for an answer as she put it on speaker.

"_Hello." _came a man's voice.

Harvey was about to yell at the Doctor "HANG UP" when Jade placed her hand over his mouth.

"Ah, it's Harvey, just here to check how you're doing." she replied in a very accurate impression of Harvey's English accent.

"_Well just a few bumps and bruises, but nothing to worry about." _replied the Doctor. "_The TARDIS is being temperamental again but should be back to normal in a bit_."

"_Ooh, is that Harvey?_" came Clara's voice. "_It feels like you've been gone forever. Feels like year's that were zooming through time and space in a spaceship that's disguised as a police box and is bigger on the inside._"

"Really? From this angle it feels like one afternoon." replied Jade.

"_Really?_" asked the Doctor. "_Well see you in five months, so can go back to seeing various points in time and encountering monsters and aliens."_

He hung up.

Jade looked back at Harvey and removed her hand from his mouth. Harvey couldn't believe that the Doctor didn't know that he was talking to an imposter!

"Don't know whether to be scared or impressed about that." he said.

Jade got to her feet. Harvey was the only person to notice that she had winced.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you believe him?"

André and Beck were sitting around the kitchen table. Harvey was still tied to the chair in the living room. Jade was sitting opposite him, hoping to try and scare him. However Harvey didn't seem to be frightened at all. He just sat there not talking.

"Personally… No," answered Beck. "He seems trustworthy but don't think he is."

Cat and Robbie had gone home after what they heard on Harvey's phone. Trina was asleep upstairs and Tori was getting ready for bed even though it wasn't even nine o'clock.

"What did the man mean about all that?" demanded Jade.

Harvey turned towards her and just stared defiantly at her.

Jade smiled at this. "So that's how it's going to be, is it?"

Suddenly she picked up the locket and gazed at it. Harvey prayed that she didn't damage or destroy it. Unfortunately Jade seemed to read his mind, and grabbed a pair of scissors from her pocket.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" she shrieked. "Or you can kiss the locket goodbye."

This caught the attention of Beck and André who had walked over to witness the event.

Beck looked deep into Harvey's eyes and saw something he wished he could've unseen: fear.

"Jade," he said calmly "Put the locket back and leave him alone."

"But…"

"Put it back," he said more firmly.

That seemed to work as Jade put the locket back onto the coffee table and the scissors back into her pocket. Afterwards she would go outside.

"Thank you," said Harvey. "You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it," said Beck "But why did you look scared when Jade threatened that locket?"

Harvey avoided Beck's gaze. Could he trust him for telling his story? After a few moments of thinking he finally decided to not tell them the whole story.

"It was the last thing Gran gave, before she died."

"So sorry," said André.

Harvey would have commented on that if Jade hadn't come back inside. She was carrying her scissors and a dandelion. Beck and André left the building after she had cut the dandelion to pieces.

But as soon as they were out of sight, Jade grabbed Harvey's collar and pulled herself towards him.

"Finally their gone," she said "Now can do this the way it should be done."

She walked back a few steps and sat cross legged on the floor. She licked her lips as if she was going to enjoy this. She picked up his hat and twirled it around.

"You're going to explain everything you know about that man and this "TARDIS"; it can be done one of two ways: 1) you tell willingly and you walk away from this unharmed, 2) it can be forced out of you."

Harvey looked at this Goth girl (well, he thought she was Gothic) and laughed. He laughed like crazy. He didn't know what was funny but he didn't care. This was strangely the funniest thing he had ever been in. even funnier than that movie he saw on the TV with his friend, Ben Carter. He couldn't remember it at the moment but it was surely the funniest movie of all time.

"Why are you laughing?" demanded Jade. "You're not supposed to laugh, your meant to cry, scream or whatever it is you Brit's do when being tortured." She was beginning to lose her patience with this boy. She was about to blow her top if someone hadn't come down.

"What's all that racket?!"

Harvey stopped laughing just to see Tori Vega coming down the stairs. She was wearing a blue nightie with pink pyjamas.

"This psycho just started laughing for no reason what so ever," Jade complained. "It's like this sort of things hilarious to him!"

"What did he find funny?" asked Tori.

"Being threatened."

Tori looked confused; who would find being threatened funny? Surely this guy must be an alien she thought. Either that or he was just psycho like Jade said.

"Ok," said Tori "why is this funny Harvey?"

"Because she thinks she can get answers by means of torture!" he cries. After that he just resumed laughing.

Tori and Jade looked at each other in disbelief. What was wrong with this guy? And how was Trina sleeping through this?

Eventually, after ten minutes of laughing nonstop, Harvey stopped laughing. His voice sounded hoarse as he tried to catch his breath. When he finally did he looked at the two girls in turn. Then he looked at all this possessions that were lying on the table in front of him. He thought about why the memory stick was important; the Doctor had told him what it does but Harvey just couldn't remember it. The shock from the explosion must have shaken the memory out of him.

"So then, he finally said. "When are those things returned to its rightful owner?"

This time Tori and Jade were the ones laughing. They laughed for four minutes straight.

"You think you're getting these back?!" laughed Jade.

"You know what?" said Tori. "You're going to be moved to the basement. That way you won't be able to talk to anyone."

"You'll be moved in the morning," said Jade.


	11. Chapter 11

Tori had gone to bed after it was confirmed that Harvey would be moved to the basement. This was also the perfect opportunity for him to take in his surroundings.

He was in the living room. There were red sofas with brown cushions with a piano and a coffee table which Harvey's stuff was placed. There was a fireplace and a TV with multiple pictures. It was connected to the kitchen with a door which he guessed lead to the front porch and stairs to the upper level, which Jade was sitting on watching him intently.

The kitchen had reddish-orange cabinets that were on a blue wall. The other walls were cream. There were loads of pots, cups and vases on the had a table, an island, a refrigerator, an oven and a sink. There was a door to the patio where Harvey could see a few plants and a yellow chair.

"You know you can't stay awake forever," taunted Jade. "Eventually you'll have to fall asleep."

Harvey knew she was right. He had been awake for so long he had lost track of time. Whenever his eyes felt heavy and started to shut, he just shook his head. But Jade wasn't much help as she kept singing Hush Little Baby.

Finally Harvey's eyes fell shut. But what happened next was very unexpected.

He had a dream.

He was standing in his grandmother's apartment. He saw her sitting in her rocking chair reading a story to a toddler. Harvey looked closer. That toddler was him!

He remembered that day. It was the day of his 5th birthday. Gran had got him a new story book and was reading to him while stroking his hair.

Harvey couldn't help but cry. He would never feel his grandmother's touch again. She got up and placed Little Him in her chair and walked to the fridge.

Harvey didn't know he was in the way until it was too late. She had walked through him. Literally walked _through _ him.

The scene changed.

He saw himself sitting on the sofa with his friend Ben Carter. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black shorts and white trainers. His black and brown hair was in dreadlocks that came down just past his shoulders. He had brown skin with green eyes. His ears were covered in piercings and his nose had one as well.

Harvey noticed that this was the day that he and Ben were watching that funny movie. He saw them laughing at almost every bit. They were crying as well.

"Seriously," said Ben in his Jamaican accent. "This is the best movie of all time. Nothing can beat this movie."

"You said it," replied the 13 year old Harvey Blake sitting next to him. "This can never be beaten."

17 year old Harvey Blake laughed at the film as well. Even today the film was the best ever!

The scene changed.

Harvey was in the Vega's house. He saw himself as he was now; sleeping in a chair tied up with his own scarf. Jade was still sitting on the stairs. He looked again.

She was crying. Harvey was stunned; Jade didn't look or sound like someone who would cry. Tears were rolling down her face like rain on a window; it made her eye shadow leak.

Harvey walked towards her slowly. He wasn't sure if she could see him, but he remembered his gran couldn't so he kept walking. He sat down in front of her and looked at her. She was clutching her stomach like she was in pain. Harvey realised this was why she had winced.

He reached out to hold her hand but he just went through her like a ghost. Even though she threatened him and his locket, Harvey couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Jade didn't even look up nor did she see his hand go through hers.

Suddenly something dawned on Harvey. How was he dreaming of something that was happening right now? Was that even possible?

The scene changed.

Harvey was standing in a dark corridor. He could barely see his hand in front of him. He looked around and saw an opening that lead outside. He walked through it.

It was raining heavily. Thunder and lightning were visible in the sky. There was a metal bridge that lead straight forward. Harvey walked across it.

It didn't make sense that the rain wasn't even touching him, but he didn't pay attention. He wanted to know what was at the end of the bridge.

This bridge was longer than he thought. It seemed to stretch on forever. He looked over the edge. There were dark clouds beneath him.

This must be very high up, thought Harvey as he walked onwards. He suddenly felt cold.

He was standing on a huge platform. Harvey looked behind him and saw a wall of some kind. He touched it; it felt cold.

"LET GO!"

Harvey whipped around. He saw Jade tied to a metal chair surrounded by a force-field.

But as he started to approach it, his vision went blurry.

Harvey woke up with a startled cry. He clutched his head in his hands and wept quietly to himself.

He hoped the Doctor and Clara were having an easier time than he was.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor and Clara were not having an easy time either. Just after two minutes since talking to "Harvey", the TARDIS had spiralled out of control again. Sparks flew out of every possible place on the console and fires had erupted almost everywhere.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" shrieked Clara who was clutching the console.

"DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor replied loudly. "SHE JUST STARTED ACTING UP AGAIN!"

As sudden as it started, the sparks and fires disappeared. The TARDIS stopped lurching from one side to the other. The sudden stopping caused Clara to fall to the floor landing on her already bruised head.

"You alright?" asked the Doctor helping her up.

"Yeah, think so," she answered.

The Doctor looked at the screen. The TARDIS had landed but they weren't sure where or when they were.

"Only one way to find out," said the Doctor. And with that he ran out the TARDIS with Clara following.

They were in a spaceship of some kind. There were purple metal walls with pipes sticking out here and there. The floor lit up where their feet where and the air was filled with a foul stench.

"Right then come on," said the Doctor ignoring the stench.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Clara who couldn't stand the smell.

They ran up and down various corridors turning left and right. They did it so many times that Clara thought if she saw the colour purple again she would lose it.

Finally, after ten minutes, they stopped in front of a massive door. It was at least ten feet tall and about thirty feet wide. A security pad was on the left side of it.

The Doctor took his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the security pad. He pressed the button on it and held it down.

After several seconds the door slid open.

They stepped into a large room with various computer screens and lots and lots of buttons. The floor still lit their feet up. Clara couldn't see the ceiling at all. It was either so high, there wasn't one at all or it was so dark she couldn't see it.

The Doctor walked up to one of the screens and sonicked it. Strange letters and words, that Clara didn't recognised, appeared and disappeared so fast her vision went white completely. The Doctor, however, didn't look the slightest bit affected by it at all. He just stood there and took it all in without even blinking.

"According to this computer…" he said, and then he stopped. He stared at the flashing words in awe. This was one of those times that the Doctor was speechless and what Clara had heard about him, he was rarely like this.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Thought this ship was a myth" he said. "Only in stories and legends, this shouldn't exist!"

"Doctor," Clara asked. "What is this place?"

He looked at her with frightened eyes. This made Clara feel scared as well.

"WHO BE YE?!"

The Doctor and Clara turned around slowly. There was a man standing behind them just a few inside the room.

He was tall with sunburnt skin. He had guns hanging on either side of his belt alongside a rapier. He wore grey trousers with black boots. He had a green sleeveless shirt with lots of buttons and pockets. He was wearing an eye patch.

"Follow," he boomed. "The Cap'n would like to see his first catch of the day."

The Doctor and Clara were pushed down many corridors and up many stairs. How big was this ship?! The walls on every floor were purple and the floor still lit up their feet. The man ushered them on at gunpoint.

He pushed them out into the open through a hatch. They looked around. They were in space, but they were outside not inside the ship they were on the deck. To Clara, it looked like a pirate ship with the cannons, the mast and everything. To the Doctor he saw death in human form.

There were many pirates around them. Some were dressed the same as their guard while others wore entirely different clothes. Some of them had robotic implants on various parts of their body, such as their face or their chest.

"Who…" began Clara before she was interrupted.

"Presenting," announced one of the pirates. "The unchallenged, the feared, the unbeaten…" he held a dramatic pause. "…Cap'n Steve!"

"Steve?!" scoffed Clara. "What kind of pirate is called Steve?"

"Now Clara," said the Doctor. "Don't insult the man."

The cabin door opened. A man wearing a thick black coat and a brown shirt walked out. He also wore orange trousers that were rolled up and brown boots. He had guns and swords hanging on his belt. He had a black hat with skull and crossbones on it.

The man, who Clara guessed was Captain Steve, stomped towards them drowning out the crews cheers. He stood right to the Doctor's face and sneered. When he stood in front of Clara he smiled cruelly at her.

He took a few steps back and announced:

"See have new recruits. Welcome aboard the Dreadnought!"


	13. Chapter 13

Harvey Blake continued to weep to himself. He couldn't cope with the fact he had dreamed of something that had happened around and possibly the future as well. How had he done it? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

Harvey stopped weeping. He realised he wasn't tied to a chair anymore. No wonder he had been able to clutch his head! He looked down; he saw that one end of his scarf was tied around his waist and the other around a fencepost.

He tried to untie himself without much success. The knot was still impossible to undo. So he gave and thought about his dream. What had that the metal chair meant? What was that strange force field around it? Why was Jade tied to it?

"Took you long enough."

Harvey turned slowly around. Jade was sitting on the yellow chair he saw on the patio. Why had she brought it to the basement?

He was about to ask when he noticed his surroundings. He was on the patio.

"Why…" he began.

"Why did say that you would be moved to the basement?" Jade finished for him. "Because when was out here last night… let's just say that looked up your medical record. Apparently, you can't stand being underground."

"How…"

"Let's just say that am completely psychic," she answered. "Mainly, it was because of the internet, don't ask how but did it."

Harvey had to respect how she had tricked him. But why was that on a medical record?

"Besides, there isn't a basement in this house," she said. "Well… under it should be the proper way to say it."

Jade knelt down in front of him, wincing as she did it. She leant forward slightly so her face was a couple inches away from Harvey's.

He could feel her breath on his face. He didn't know how, but this turned him on.

"Why?" he asked.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why are you so interested?" Harvey asked. "Ever since you saw in that chair, you haven't been able to leave alone."

Jade didn't know what to say. It was as if this toddler had been able to steal her voice.

"How old are you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"17," Harvey answered. "But you still haven't answered the question."

Jade couldn't speak. She tried, but no matter how hard, she just couldn't get the words out.

"Just find it fascinating that there is an alien sitting on patio right in front of a human being."

Harvey didn't look convinced. He knew she was lying. He could see it all over her face. It was if she had just said she was lying, even though she didn't.

"How tall are you?" Jade asked out of nowhere.

Harvey was embarrassed to say it, but very reluctantly he did.

"4 feet 6 inches."

Jade's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" she laughed. "THAT'S how tall you are?"

"Yes," Harvey answered. "Just stopped growing at that stage probably."

Jade stopped giggling long enough to listen to his last statement.

She suddenly had a thought. She would have continued thinking of that thought if Vega hadn't interrupted.

"So, how's things?" asked Tori.

Jade got up and pushed her back inside. She followed her in and closed the door, leaving Harvey outside all by himself.

"What was that?!" hissed Jade. "Was about to do something important before you just rudely interrupted!"

"What do you mean?" asked Tori. "All did was ask "How's things?" how is that rude?"

"Because said it was," Jade snapped.

Tori didn't reply. She was just standing there shocked. Jade had snapped at her loads of times, but for some reason this one stung.

"How are things with your dad?" asked Tori.

Jade didn't answer. She looked around and walked to the sofa. She didn't sit down, she just lingered there.

"Truthfully… haven't spoken to him," she finally answered. "But he will never will be forgiven."

"He just didn't want you to move out," Tori pointed out.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH FAMILY!" roared Jade. "NEXT TIME, JUST WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN AND STOP MEDDLING WITH OTHERS!"

Tori didn't move, nor did she speak.

Jade glared at her with an angry look. If looks could kill, Tori would have been dead before she could have started shouting.

Jade felt remorseful for shouting, but she didn't let it show. She just glared at her before storming out back to the patio, bumping Tori's shoulder on the way out.

Harvey was thinking about what he was going to say to Jade when she came back. He hadn't had thought of much when she stormed back outside and slammed the door.

Her face was full of rage. She flipped the chair over and kicked the fence. She grabbed some plants threw them over the fence.

"So, take it things didn't go well."

Jade whipped around to glare at him. She looked offended as well as angry.

But when it looked like she was about to blow a fuse, she calmed down.

"You know what, you're not going to see Jade West ever again!" she snapped. She turned to go.

But Harvey delivered a question just as she was about to open the door.

"Your hurt… aren't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jade stopped walking. Her hand was on the door handle, if she walked away now she wouldn't have to face Harvey. But if she left, who knew what he would say to the others. He could tell them and then they would confront her and interrogate her and…

Her hand fell from the handle. She turned to face him, his brown eyes focused on hers.

"How…"

"Let's just say that saw you wince a couple times," Harvey answered quickly.

Jade didn't reply. She stood there staring at the boy tied to the fence. But before she could say a word, she broke down.

Harvey couldn't help but feel sad as well. He can't stand seeing someone upset. Even when that person had held him captive and threatened him by nearly damaging his property.

Jade fell to her knees in front of Harvey and continued to cry. She didn't notice the pain that shot through her stomach or that it was a sunny morning.

"What happened Jade?" Harvey asked calmly and soothingly. "Please say."

Jade stopped crying and repositioned herself so that she was sitting cross-legged. She gazed at Harvey and with difficulty, lifted her top up.

Harvey gasped at what he saw. Her stomach was covered in bruises. There were a few cuts as well. Harvey couldn't look away. How could anyone do this to another person?!

"How did that happen?" he asked.

Jade sniffed and spoke with a quiet voice. "Dad."

Harvey was speechless. Her own father had beaten his own offspring. It was disgusting to even think about. But he controlled his anger.

"Why did he do this to you?" he asked as Jade put her top down.

She couldn't speak. But eventually, with effort, she explained the situation.

"Wanted to move out of parents' house," she began. "Because felt like was ready for this. But Dad didn't go for it, even when Mum was ok with it. He shouted… have never in all life have heard him shout. Naturally, shouted back. Mum couldn't get involved as she was too scared to intervene. After twenty minutes of shouting at each other, Dad stopped and went to bed. But it was that night that caused this," she said pointing at her bruised stomach.

"Was asleep when it began, Dad came into room in the middle of the night…" she stopped talking and closed her eyes tight.

"He tore the duvet off, along with the top that was wearing," she continued. "Woke up with a start, but he grabbed arms before could do anything. He covered mouth with a gag, pretty obvious thing to do, and then he did it."

"He grabbed a glove and put it on and made a fist," she said. "And then he…"

Jade trailed off. She didn't look like she could continue, but to Harvey's astonishment, she did.

"… He brought it down on stomach, so hard that blood actually came out of mouth. So he took the gag off so that wouldn't choke on the blood. Spat it into his face, he didn't like that. So he kept punching and punching and punching. The pain was so great that couldn't scream. He even got a knife and cut a few times. Finally he stopped, he hissed these words: "If you ever leave this house, swear to God, you will be hurt so badly, you would wish for death to take you."

She stopped talking at that point. Her eyes were filled with tears. Then she wailed, not quietly but ear splittingly loud.

Harvey just couldn't take it a second longer. So he did it. The one thing no one would ever think about doing. The one thing no one would ever dare to do. The one thing he tried to do in his dream.

He took hold of Jade's hand.

Her skin was so soft. Harvey was lost in thought as Jade calmed down. As she looked into his eyes and he into hers, he knew what he was feeling.

Tori Vega thundered down the stairs. She had a huge wail coming from outside; she could tell it was Jade.

"WHATS WRONG?!" she shrieked as she burst onto the patio.

Jade forced Harvey's grip off her hand just as Tori crashed outside.

"Nothing," she spat. And she stormed back inside as if nothing had happened.

Tori followed her inside and shut the door.

"Heard someone wailing, so thought should check it out," Tori said.

"Call the others."

"What?" asked Tori.

"Said call the others and tell them to come here," snapped Jade.

Tori picked up her PearPhone and called the others. Within minutes Beck, Robbie, Rex, Cat, André had arrived. Trina came down the stairs when she heard everyone else.

"What's up?" asked André.

Jade crossed her arms and walked around the room.

"Want you guys to release Harvey," she said.

"What!" asked Cat.

"Why?" asked Trina.

"Because don't think he's an alien," Jade explained. "And he needs a place to stay rather than a patio."

No one complained. Beck and Tori untied Harvey from the fence. He stood up, looked at everyone he asked a very important question.

"Where's the bathroom?"


	15. Chapter 15

Harvey stepped into the bathroom after Trina gave him directions. There was a bathtub, obviously, along with shelf full of toiletries and a plant. There was also a window.

"But why did you want him let go?" complained Robbie.

"Because… just wanted him to," replied Jade uncertainly.

"You hesitated there," said Beck. "There's something you haven't said, is there."

Jade paused. Could she really tell them what Harvey had been able to do when they were outside?

"The truth is…"

Jade couldn't seem to get the words out. How could she not tell them? What had Harvey done to make her tell him in the first place?

"Well?" asked Tori.

"What is it?" asked André.

Jade gulped as Cat kept staring at her with beady eyes.

"OK!" shouted Jade desperately. "Shall tell you."

Harvey flushed the toilet and was beginning to wash his hands. He thought he heard someone shouting downstairs, but he took no notice. He dried his hands and left the bathroom.

"How did you do it?"

Harvey jumped, banging his head against the wall. He glanced up to Beck standing in front of him. Jades head popped out behind him.

"How did you do it?" he asked again.

"Do what," asked Harvey rubbing the back of his head.

"Getting Jade to tell you her problem," said Beck.

"Getting Beck to save your locket," added Jade.

Harvey didn't know what to say. True he managed to get them to do those things, but he didn't know how he did it.

"Don't know," Harvey said. "Been asking self that for years. No matter how hard that try, always got everyone to do things, even though don't intend to. Think it's because that care too much about other people."

"That's you answer?" asked Beck.

"Yeah."

Beck turned to leave. "Shall leave you two alone for a bit. Harvey, want you to apologise to Jade for making her vulnerable."

"But…"

Beck left without turning round.

Jade stared at him, waiting for her apology.

"Sorry… for making you vulnerable?" said Harvey uncertainly.

"That's all right?" said Jade uncertainly.

They both just stood there in awkward silence.

"Why did you wanted to have released?" asked Harvey.

"Because… didn't want you sitting on the patio when its raining," said Jade.

"You're lying."

Jades face turned red.

"You think just because said that you shouldn't sit in the rain, means that am lying!" Jade hissed, barely keeping her anger from unleashing.

"Didn't mean to for that to be offensive," Harvey said quickly.

But Jade marched over to him and grabbed his elbow.

"Listen," she hissed. "Don't care if you're an alien maybe you aren't. Don't care if you meant to be rude or not. But that doesn't mean that have feeli…"

Jade trailed off. She had noticed that Harvey was trying to hold back tears and not to cry out.

"What's with you?" she demanded.

"Elbow…" he gasped.

Jade let go. Harvey rubbed his elbow and slid down the wall.

"What?" she said.

Harvey looked up with sad eyes. As Jade knelt down, wincing, Harvey rolled his cotton sleeve up.

Jade stared at it. There was a cast on his right elbow. There were a few stains of blood coming out of it.

"Didn't say anything because it didn't seem important," Harvey said before Jade could ask. "Was born with an infected elbow, so if it is squeezed, then it gushes blood.

"Didn't even hold you that hard," whispered Jade.

"Know that," he answered. "Don't blame you for doing this. You were just angry that offended you, even though didn't know how."

Jade was speechless. This "alien" apparently is one of those who actually mean that they "Come In Peace."

She cried. She had just probably ruined Earths chances of preventing an invasion.

Harvey took hold of Jade's hand. She looked him in the eye and held the contact. His eyes told the whole story.

"You're not an alien, are you?" she asked.

Normally Harvey would have said "Nooooooooo" very sarcastically. But this time he didn't, he just looked into Jades eyes as he let go of her hand.

"How is everything?" asked Beck as he came up the stairs.

"Fine," Harvey and Jade answered.

Harvey got to his feet slowly. He didn't want to bang his head again, as someone might appear un-expectantly.

"Want to have a meeting with the others," said Jade.

"Sure."

They walked down stairs where the others were waiting.

"It has come to the fact," began Jade. "That this boy is not an alien."

"How do you know that?" demanded Rex.

"Because saw the truth," was Jade's answer.

"So what going to do with you, Harvey Blake?" asked Tori walking over towards him.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Cat.

"No."

"Well then… why don't you stay here?" suggested Trina.

"What?" demanded Tori.

"Why not? This is the first house he's probably been to."

"That's true," pointed out Harvey.

"Ok fine," Tori cried. "Harvey Blake, would you like to stay here for the time being?"

"Yes, please"

"Then it's settled," announced André. "This is your temporary home."

Harvey smiled. Finally he had gained their trust and they didn't want to tie him up anymore (hopefully).

He was so cheerful, that he didn't notice Jade's disappointed expression.


	16. Chapter 16

For the next week, Harvey Blake began to live life in the Vega's house. Robbie came over one time and introduced him to "Terms of Endearment" which according to Robbie is a super hilarious movie.

"So what is this movie about?" Harvey had asked.

"Just wait and see," whispered Robbie.

They put the film on and sat on the sofa. Just as it was about to start, Beck, André and Cat arrived and sat down with them when they saw it was on.

After the movie ended, Harvey was crying out tears of laughter.

"That was the second funniest film have ever seen," he exclaimed.

Cat looked at him surprised, while trying to stop laughing herself. "Really, so what's the funniest film you've ever seen?"

Harvey managed to not laugh. This movie that he had watched with Ben Carter had changed his life forever. It was perhaps the greatest movie of all time.

"Titanic."

The others stared at him in awe.

"You find that movie funny?" asked Beck.

"Know, of course, that it's meant to be sad, but just can't help but laugh at it."

"Well, you're entitled to your own opinion," Robbie said.

They left after that. Harvey just got up and walked to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and back down on the sofa.

Tori came downstairs a minute later. "Morning."

"Morning."

Tori sat down next to him with a bowl of cereal. Harvey thought it was Raisin Bran.

"How are you settling in?" she asked.

"Good…" he answered. "Good."

"Good," Tori said. "You know you've shown a lot of energy for a guy who slept for three days straight."

Harvey spat his coffee out all over the table.

"What did you say?" he spluttered.

"That you slept for three days straight," Tori said confused. "Didn't you know?"

"NO!"

"Well, you did."

"How? When?" asked Harvey impatiently.

"The night you were tied up, after Jade scared you into thinking you were to be moved to the basement."

Harvey couldn't believe his ears. How had he slept for three days?

"Tried to wake you," started Tori. "But you didn't stir. So waited a while before moving you. You were lucky it didn't rain."

Harvey ignored the joke. He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His stuff was given back to him when he accepted to stay in the house. He called the Doctor.

There was no answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" asked Harvey.

"Maybe he's busy?" suggested Tori. "You still haven't explained the whole story."

The reason Harvey couldn't tell was that when he first entered the TARDIS, the Doctor made him swore not to tell a soul. And Harvey had kept that promise.

What the Doctor didn't know was that the last two calls to him weren't from Harvey. Harvey witnessed the first call; the one where Jade mimicked him and got the Doctor to tell her some parts about his life. The second call must have happened when Harvey was "asleep for three days." From what André told him, the Doctor said something about being a Time Lord and some things about a screwdriver and paper. Again, Jade had mimicked him.

But Harvey didn't believe the Doctor would ignore this call just because he was busy. When he didn't answer back Harvey turned his phone off. He sat back down next to Tori.

"You know…" he started. "Something must have happened to him."

"Maybe something has. But there's nothing you can do about it," said Tori.

She was right.

"Why do you find Titanic funny?" she asked.

"Just admire how someone was capable of making up something like that."

"You do know it's based on a true story?" she asked.

Harvey gazed at her in awe. "Seriously?"

Tori nodded.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "Now just feel bad."

He just got up went upstairs.

Harvey stepped in front of the bathroom. He slid down the wall and sat there. He took his jacket off and looked at his cast.

He wore it because of an infected elbow. According to his doctor there is no cure. It has weak bone structure and skin. Even the slightest squeeze would make it bleed. The cast was washable so he didn't have to get new ones each time he bled.

But it was the moment with Jade last week that had got him thinking. He didn't think she knew what went on in his life, but she believed he wasn't an alien just by looking in his eyes.

Then another thought struck him.

He was beginning to get bored staying inside all the time. He wanted to do something. Tori and Trina went off to school pretty much all the time.

Harvey would like to see their school. Anything beat staying inside all the time. He wanted to do something.

He came back downstairs noticing that Tori had turned the TV on and was watching CSI.

"This any good?" Harvey asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah."

"Know you won't agree to this," he started. "But what exactly is there to do in Los Angeles?"


	17. Chapter 17

Tori looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean "is there anything to do in L.A.?"

"You know… like where can go out to if want to. Or where's the cinema? Or if can go to your school? Or…"

This time it was Tori's turn to spit the contents of her cereal over the table.

"What was that?" she coughed.

"Can go to your school some time?" was Harvey's answer.

"Why would you want to go to school?" asked Tori cleaning up the mess she made.

"Because am bored of just staying indoors all the time," he said. "Want to do something interesting. And why won't you let leave the house?!"

"Because still don't trust you in leaving you by yourself."

"Still?"

"Yes," said Tori who was starting to feel agitated. "You may decide to sneak out when there's no one here. That's also why lock the door every time you're left alone."

Harvey paused and thought about what was said. True she still didn't trust him fully; but she would if he told her what his life is really about. He couldn't tell Tori all of that. The Doctor and Clara would never forgive him if he did.

Tori got up and went upstairs before Harvey could say anything else. So he sat down and waited.

He reached into his pocket and took out his locket. It was the same size as an orange and was gold. It was covered in green gems around the edge with a red zigzag line around that. In the middle of it was a blue heart.

Harvey opened it and smiled at what he saw.

It was a picture of his gran on her wedding day. She wore a beautiful white dress carrying a bouquet. In the other slot next to it was an empty space. Gran told him to put his wedding picture in it so that he could remember the two occasions forever.

But Harvey wasn't sure if he would get married. He had never met the right girl for him and probably never will. But then again… he had met some of the most beautiful girls during his time in L.A. but he doubted they would marry a guy who looked like a toddler.

He remembered how they had looked at him a couple of times during his stay here. He wasn't sure what they were thinking about at the time but he knew they weren't going to say it anytime soon.

Suddenly his vision blurred and he passed out.

When he opened his eyes he was in a large house. He appeared to be in a large entrance hall with a magnificent chandelier. A sarcophagus was standing near a door while opposite it were stairs leading to an upper level.

He walked over to the sarcophagus and went to put his hand on it. But it passed through and he realised he was in a dream.

He heard footsteps and was about to fly behind a grandfather clock. But he wasn't quick enough.

Someone walked through him and stood in the middle of the room. Two others joined her a few seconds later.

Harvey stepped closer.

There were three girls standing in front of him. He didn't hide as he sort of knew they couldn't see or hear him. They were all wearing a school uniform

The first girl had brown skin with brown hair that was quite curly and fairly long. She had brown eyes.

The second girl had long chestnut hair and blue-green eyes, or maybe blue-grey.

The third girl had long brown hair with matching eyes.

They all looked 17-18 and all of them were taller than Harvey (no surprise there).

"So what do you think of those new guys?" asked the second girl.

"Yeah," said the third. "They seem mysterious and odd. Especially that little guy with the hat."

Harvey flinched. He didn't like where this was going. He gripped his hat nervously. They could be talking about him.

"True they are a bit strange," said the first girl. "But…"

Harvey stopped listening at that point. He didn't want to listen anymore. But the girls just started to talk about Twilight. He still didn't listen, until the first girl said something he wouldn't forget for a long time.

"… and tonight, am going to give Harvey Blake a little surprise," said the first girl smiling.

Harvey let go of his hat. How did these girls know him?

His blurred and he woke up.

He was lying on the sofa in the Vega's house. There was a blanket covering him. Tori sat on a chair next to him dabbing a wet cloth on his head.

"Don't sit up," she said quietly pushing Harvey back into a lying position.

"How long was out for?" he asked.

"A couple of hours," answered Tori. "You felt hot and started to worry when you didn't wake up."

"You didn't have to…"

"But did it anyway," she said.

Tori didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. And when she finally spoke, it wasn't something Harvey was expecting.

"You know what… think you should go to school tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Cat Valentine couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but no matter how much she turned, she just couldn't get to sleep. She was practically falling apart as she struggled to keep her life together. Her roommate kept leaving every night and she kept coming back very late in the day leaving Cat to deal with the kids they were supposed to babysit together. But another thing she was worried about was Harvey's life. It didn't make any sense; she couldn't make out half of it even if he told her, which he wouldn't. She wondered why he had passed out earlier today.

André Harris was brushing his teeth. After a whole week of his grandma driving him crazy, he just wanted to get some rest. Earlier Tori had told him and the others about Harvey passing out. For some reason he became incredibly worried about him. It was as if he wanted to be his older brother but that was crazy; was it? He hadn't told the others this because he knew they would probably freak out about him. Why did he care for Harvey? He didn't know but no matter the cost, he was determined to find out. He smiled to himself as he lay down and fell asleep.

Beck Oliver was posting a message on TheSlap. He was sitting in his van on his bed. He switched his PearPhone off and lay down. His mind wondered to about a week ago. He thought hard on what happened between Harvey and Jade and why she had decided he wasn't an alien. What if there was something going on between the two of them? That couldn't happen; besides Jade was his girlfriend. But what if she was having second thoughts? Nah she wouldn't do that. He sighed; Jade wouldn't dump him unless she really was which is unlikely… isn't it?

Jade West lay in bed playing with a pair of scissors. Her mind kept slipping back to her moments with Harvey. No one, besides Beck, had shown that much care for her. She remembered the two times he had held her hand. His skin had felt soft and wonderful. It turned her on. When she heard about him passing out it had broken her heart. Why was that? She didn't love him, she loved Beck, but something inside her kept nagging at her. She cried herself to sleep as she clutched her stomach in pain.

Robbie Shapiro was practising for his upcoming performance in a few weeks' time. It was a part in a play and he had to perform a guitar solo. Rex, who was already in bed, didn't have any confidence in him. He had bet money that he was going to mess it up. Robbie wasn't thinking about his performance. He was thinking about the blue box and that man and woman Harvey was with. What did all the things the man had said on the phone mean? As he got into bed he decided to get the truth from Harvey, one way or another.

Trina Vega sat in front of a mirror combing her hair. She seemed to be troubled about Harvey. Ever since she had knocked him out with a golf club, she had started to have feelings towards him. But it was before she knocked him out was the main problem. Ever since she had gazed into his brown eyes she had never been able to stop thinking about him. She wanted nothing more than to be his girl. As she got into bed and turned off the light, she was beginning to plan her first move.

Tori Vega sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor reading a message Beck had just posted on TheSlap. She laughed at the funny message. It was something about some guy tripping over his own dog lead while walking his dog. She turned her PearPhone off and got into bed. She had the sinking feeling that Trina was planning something with Harvey. She didn't know what it was but that wasn't going to stop her. Something else was bothering her. Why was Harvey so calm when he first met Jade? No one was ever that calm when speaking to her. She stopped thinking about it and fell asleep.

Harvey Blake lay on the sofa thinking. The Vega's had treated him like family. Even Tori had comforted him when he looked up the Titanic after realising it was a real thing. Unlike some people he was very excited for his first day of school tomorrow. Tori told him she wanted him to go after she said she didn't want him home alone if he passed out again. But something else had concerned him. Why was the Doctor "so busy" he didn't call him? It wasn't usual behaviour. Something must have happened but like Tori had said there was nothing he could do about it. As he began to fall asleep he just hoped that nothing bad had happened to the Doctor and Clara. And what was the meaning of those three girls?


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor and Clara stared at each other. The pirate, Captain Steve, kept sneering at them. For some reason the Doctor was very nervous. Clara had seen him nervous before but never had she seen him this nervous. On a scale from 1 to 10 he was about 24.

"Sorry seem too have misheard," said the Doctor. "Thought you said that you are forcing two strangers to work for you."

"Aye, that's exactly what was said," answered Captain Steve.

"But what if don't want to work for a pirate with a not very piraty name?" asked Clara.

"Then you will be either shot or stabbed or thrown overboard," the Captain chuckled. "And your ship stays here."

"How di…" began Clara.

"Did you really think that didn't know what goes on aboard this ship?!" he laughed.

"Well then," said the Doctor. "Your offer is denied, even though it wasn't really an offer and more like a threat, even though it didn't really sound like o…"

"SHUT IT!" roared Captain Steve. "You're going to drive everyone insane with endless babble."

"But what is the Dreadnought?" asked Clara trying to change the subject.

"Take these fish wife's to the brig," ordered the Captain ordered without answering Clara's question.

Two pirates grabbed the Doctor and another grabbed Clara and dragged them back down the hatch.

They continued to drag through many corridors and doors. Clara thought the TARDIS was huge but this seemed to make it look as big as a plastic cup. Eventually the pirates opened a prison cell and threw them in. They locked it before the prisoners had even got to their feet.

"Great," said Clara sadly. "Locked in a cell on-board a pirate ship in space, could this get any better?"

The Doctor smiled. "Maybe it will."

"The Sonic?" asked Clara smiling also.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

The Doctor reached into his jacket. He fumbled around looking for the Sonic Screwdriver. His smile fell. Where was it? He reached deep into each pocket many times and almost tore the jacket to pieces.

"Can't find it!" he cried.

"What do you mean? You can't find the Sonic?" asked Clara.

"No can't find a tissue, OF COURSE MEANT THE SONIC!" he shouted.

"Looking for this?"

The Doctor and Clara turned. Captain Steve was sitting on a chair outside their cell dangling something in front of them.

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Took it when the two of you first came on deck," he explained. "Can't believe you didn't even notice, Doctor"

"Very clever trick," the Doctor said. "But still you… wait how did you know…"

"Who you are?" the Captain finished. "Everyone knows who you are Doctor. That and the Employer said who you were."

"The Employer?" asked Clara. "Not as silly sounding as Steve, but who is this "Employer"?

"Never you mind," Captain Steve spat. "You'll meet him soon enough. If you survive."

"Wait, what?" asked Clara nervously.

The Captain just stood up and left cackling.

"What did he mean "If you survive?" asked Clara who was beginning to get frightened.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just began to pace up down the cell. There was nothing he could do. The pirate Captain had the Sonic and he doubted the Psychic Paper would work on these pirates. Not they would see it was blank, but they would probably just hold them for ransom.

"Should have tried to leave as soon as the TARDIS landed," he muttered. "Oh Clara," he said looking at her. "Am so sorry."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor looked away from her. He couldn't bring himself to tell Clara the history of this ship and it's Captain. But she would never stop asking him if he didn't. But if he did, she'll probably wish to go back home and never see him again.

"Clara," he said softly. "Think it's time told you what this ship is."

"Good," she said. But Clara had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

"The Dreadnought," the Doctor began, "was a merchant ship that originated from the Caribbean in the 17th century. Its Captain was originally a merchant who just travelled around trading goods."

Clara sighed. So far the story hadn't been gruesome.

"But then on one fateful day," the Doctor said. "It was attacked and the Captain killed."

Clara gasped.

"The killer was none other than Captain Steve," he continued. "He took control of the ship and renamed it the Dreadnought. And over the years he dominated the Caribbean."

"Wait a minute," Clara said. "You said this was in the 17th century. So how is it in space several hundred years in the future?"

"Was just coming to that," the Doctor said bitterly. "No one could defeat the Dreadnought. Practically everyone surrendered on sight. But then it disappeared. No one knew where, so everyone continued with their day-to-day lives. A few people removed it from the records."

"Why?"

"Not sure," he said. "Captain Steve made Blackbeard look like a hopeless mugger, but since he was erased that didn't happen."

"And what did he mean "If you survive?" asked Clara again.

"He used to torture prisoners," the Doctor said. "And have a feeling that won't be long now."


	20. Chapter 20

"So what exactly is Hollywood Arts?"

Harvey Blake was sitting on the sofa pulling his fingerless gloves on. When he did that he placed his hat on his head and slung his guitar over his back.

"It's a performing arts school," explained Trina. "You learn to perform."

"Obviously," mumbled Harvey sarcastically as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Do you perform?" asked Tori. "You know… because of the guitar.

"Well…" he said.

"You don't do you?"

"No," said Harvey lamely. "It's more of a hobby really."

There was a knock on the door. Tori answered it revealing Beck.

"Oh hi," exclaimed Tori. "Didn't know you were coming."

"Just wanted to make sure that he's…" Beck nodded at Harvey, "…ready."

"Thanks very much," said Tori.

"You're welcome," he said. "Come on, shall drive you lot."

Harvey followed Tori and Beck outside with Trina behind him. Outside was Beck's van. Everyone got into it and sat down. Harvey sat somewhere in the middle with Tori sitting next to him. Trina sat at the back while Beck got into the driver's seat.

Harvey didn't say a word for the entire journey; neither did anyone else. All he could think about was the dream about those three girls. Last night neither of those girls had appeared but that did little to settle his worry.

For his entire life Harvey had been able to tell things before they had happened. But he never knew where or when they were going to happen. He also didn't know how he was able to do it. Those three girls must have been one of those things. Now all Harvey had to do was worry about it until it happened.

The Doctor and Clara knew about this condition. The Doctor had examined him countless times to try and figure out what it was. But each time he had failed. Sometimes Harvey would wake up crying his heart out. And all of those times Clara had been there for him. She always cared for him no matter the time and place. No dream was too big or to small, so she said. Each time she was able to calm him down if the dream was truly terrifying.

After a couple of minutes they entered the Hollywood district. Still no one said a word.

Trina was deep in thought. She was thinking about what she was going to do to win Harvey's heart. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to have him.

"Ok everyone, have arrived," Beck announced as the van stopped moving.

As Harvey got out of the van, he looked up. There was a huge sign that said "Hollywood Arts High School". Underneath that were two pillars with weird looking mosaics on them.

"What are those mosaics meant to be?" asked Harvey.

"Who knows," Trina answered.

They walked inside. They walked up and down many corridors and past many rooms. Tori, Trina and Beck said "hi" to a lot of students as they walked past.

Eventually they came to a door. Beck opened and they all stepped inside.

There were three people waiting for them. The first was a woman with black skin with brown hair that was tied in a bun.

The second was a man with brown skin with matching eyes and hair.

The third was another man with brown eyes. He had brown-grey hair that was bald on the top. He was also barefooted.

"So you want to get into Hollywood Arts?" said the woman. "The names Helen Dubois, am the principal of this school."

"Erwin Sikowitz," said the bald man. "Am the acting teacher."

Harvey could tell by looking at him that this man is very strange.

"Lane Alexander," said the second man shaking Harvey's hand. "School counsellor."

"Take it you play the guitar?" asked Sikowitz.

"Yes," said Harvey. "But it's more of a hobby really, not really much of a performer."

"Still," said Helen. "Let's see you play."

Harvey took his guitar off his back. Slowly he began to play.

Tori raised her eyebrow a few seconds after he began playing. Seriously this kid had some skills with a guitar.

Trina was struggling not to cry out. To her, Harvey's music seemed to speak to her. She was trying not to cry.

Beck smiled. If he ever needed a guitarist he decided he would hire Harvey in a heartbeat.

The adults talked amongst themselves for a bit of Harvey's performance. They were discussing if this toddler deserved a place. Lane said he, at least, deserved a fair chance.

After a few minutes Harvey stopped playing.

The adults applauded. So did Tori, Trina and Beck.

"You are very good," said Helen. "You know, for a toddler."

"Am 17," replied Harvey glumly.

"Seriously?!" demanded Sikowitz.

"Anyway," said Lane trying to change the subject before it got awkward. "So you say you don't perform?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't know," said Harvey. "It's just every time that try to go on stage, just freak out and end up dropping it."

"What about backstage stuff?" asked Helen.

"Know a thing or two about some technical stuff," Harvey said.

"Well then," said Helen. "Are you sure you want to come here?"

"Yep."

"In that case," said Sikowitz. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts!"


	21. Chapter 21

Harvey Blake followed Beck Oliver through another set of corridors. Beck had just seen his successfully audition a few minutes ago.

"Again well done," said Beck for the sixth time.

"You don't have to keep saying that," said Harvey. "Once was enough. Not being rude or anything," he quickly added.

They arrived at the main entrance. There was a staircase in front of them which had another two on top of it. The entire room was filled with lockers. All of them had different designs on them.

"Its tradition to decorate your locker," explained Beck. "If you look over here…"

Beck led him to his locker. It was transparent with a sign, inside, that said "The Haircut Commandments." Harvey thought that was one of the most stupid things he had ever read.

"This is yours," said Beck leading him around the corner by the entrance.

Harvey gazed at his locker. At the moment it was plain. Above it was a red locker somehow split into two parts. The top three quarters of it were covered in baby bottle tops. The bottom quarter had hrysler emblem and small chains. Next to that locker (or locker's) was a black one. What stuck out most about was the fact that there were scissors glued all over it.

"The red ones Robbie and Rex's locker," said Beck. "And the black one's Jade's."

"Been meaning to ask this," Harvey said as he suddenly remembered. "Where is she? Haven't seen her all week."

"Haven't seen her either," said Beck. "Since she left Tori and Trina's, no one's seen or heard from her."

Harvey opened his locker with a combination Helen gave him earlier. Know exactly how am going to decorate it, he thought as he stuck his head inside.

"What happened between you two?"

Harvey jumped banging his head on the locker with a loud thud. He caught the attention of several other students. Harvey ignored them. He turned to Beck rubbing his head.

"What?"

"What happened on the day you and Jade spoke upstairs after told you to apologise to her?" he asked sternly.

"Well… apologised to her like you said to," said Harvey. "Then…"

He stopped talking. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to tell Beck the rest of the story.

"Then what?" demanded Beck.

Before Harvey could do anything else Beck looked past him.

"Jade!"

Harvey turned. There standing in the middle of the hallway was Jade West. She was still wearing the same clothes as she was the last time he had seen her.

"Oh Beck," she cried as she hugged him. Harvey watched all of this from his locker.

"Where have you been?" asked Beck after he had finished kissing her.

"At home… thinking," Jade answered. She noticed Harvey standing by her locker. He gave her a polite wave.

"What's he doing here?" hissed Jade quietly.

"He just came back from an audition," Beck said. "So, as of right now he is a student at Hollywood Arts."

"Wh-what?" Jade spluttered.

"He's a stude…"

"Know that," she interrupted. "But why is he here?"

"Tori said he got bored…"

"Oh Tori said that did she?!" she snapped. "Well then shall go and have a little chat with her!"

And with that she stormed up the stairs.

Strange thought Beck. He walked back to Harvey.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asked again. This time his voice was filled with desperation.

"Ok…" began Harvey. "What happened was…"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine had appeared. Robbie was carrying Rex. Harvey thought this guy was obsessed with this puppet.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" asked Cat.

"Just got…" Harvey held for a dramatic pause. "… a place at Hollywood Arts."

"Shut the fridge!" exclaimed Robbie.

"Oh well done," Cat said giving Harvey a tight hug.

Just at that moment André Harris appeared round the corner. He noticed them and came over. He looked strangely at Cat who was still hugging Harvey.

"Uh… should come back later?" he asked.

"No it's cool," said Harvey as Cat let go of him.

"He just got a place here," said Robbie.

"Sweet Joseph!" André exclaimed.

"Can already guess who doesn't like that," said Harvey motioning his eyes towards Jade's locker.

"Oh," said André getting the sign. "Why doesn't she like that? She was well interested in you."

"What is her problem?" Harvey asked.

"She probably hasn't gotten use to you yet," Beck said uncertainly.

"Maybe," agreed Cat.

"Doubt it," said Rex.

"Maybe should try talking to her," said Harvey. "Maybe if hang out a bit, she'll like the idea of having around."

"You go do that, have total support for you," lied Rex.

"So do you have any idea what you lockers going to look like?" asked Beck trying to change the subject.

Harvey had thought about that for the entire conversation. He still hadn't decided. He could put a load of random stickers on it. Or he could write completely off-putting words on it. Or he could… Harvey smiled to himself. He knew exactly what he was going to have.

"Do you have any spray paint?"


	22. Chapter 22

Tori Vega was washing her hands in the girl's bathroom. She was alone and was enjoying the peace until she had a very unwanted conversation.

"VEGA!"

Tori jumped back. Jade had stormed into the bathroom with a face full of fury. She looked like she was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"Why did you do it?!" she demanded.

"Do what?" Tori asked confused.

"YOU ALLOWED HARVEY BLAKE TO COME HERE!" she roared.

"Oh that," said Tori.

"Yeah that," said Jade through gritted teeth. "Now say why you decide to LET HIM COME HERE!"

"Because he was bored," said Tori calmly. "He didn't want to be stuck inside waiting for his friends to arrive."

"But why did you let him come here?" asked Jade who had surprisingly calmed down.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Tori said loudly. "You were so interested in him last week but now that he's here your angry all of a sudden."

Jade started to speak. But no words came out of her mouth. Tori was right, she was interested in Harvey for all of last week. But she couldn't tell her the real reason why she didn't approve of him being here.

"Your right," she said.

"What?" asked Tori.

"Shut up Vega, you're not going to hear that again," snapped Jade.

Tori pretended to look disappointed.

"Well then," Jade continued. "See you around."

She left before Tori's facial expression even changed.

Jade felt like she was starting to lose her mind. Tori had struck a nerve when she said about her being interested in Harvey. It was beginning to pile up on all the other things Jade was worried about. She didn't feel too good…

She ducked into a disabled toilet, locked the door and vomited. It was torture for her stomach as she had not fully recovered from her dad's assault on her. She vomited again, this time onto the floor. Everything around her seemed to be falling apart. It had all started ever since that man-toddler had arrived. Her stomach heaved. Jade took her belt off to relieve herself; unfortunately it didn't work. She vomited all over herself. She began to cry. Her life was over. She didn't deserve to live on. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. She was about to cut herself when someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, who's in there?" said a demanding voice.

Jade recognised the voice as Lane Alexander. She tried to reach for the door lock but her arm felt too heavy. She struggled to get to her feet. With her hand still holding the scissors she managed to unlock the door.

Lane rushed in and almost slipped on the vomit. When he composed himself he looked at Jade in shock.

Jade couldn't help it and she broke down. Lane pulled her in for a hug, ignoring the vomit that was all over her clothes. After a minute or two, Lane helped her to his office.

A few minutes later, Jade was sitting in the guidance counsellor's room. She had a box of tissues and a bucket with her. The scissors were taken from her after she tried to cut herself while being taken to the room.

Lane came in and sat down on a hanging chair in front of her. He was applying hand lotion.

"Jade," he began slowly. "What's wrong? Why were you in that bathroom puking and about to cut yourself?"

Jade didn't answer. She was trying not to break down again.

"Jade," he said again. "Can't help you if you don't say what's wrong."

"Everything," said Jade. "Whole life is out of control. Ever since that living doll appeared…"

"Whoa," interrupted Lane. "Living doll? What livi… oh you mean Harvey Blake don't you?"

She nodded.

"What has Harvey done that made you like this?" Lane asked.

Jade barely managed to get the words out.

"He was kind."

Before Lane could say another word Beck burst in.

"Heard what happened, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Jade stood up and hugged him. Her clothes had been cleaned before Lane came inside.

"Can't tell you," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Yes… why not Jade?" asked Lane suspiciously.

Jade was on the verge of breaking down again. With difficulty she coughed out the words.

"Harvey Blake… was… too kind."

Beck didn't understand. How did Harvey cause Jade to have a meltdown just by being kind?

"He held hand when was most upset," she explained before Beck could get a word out. "When told you the story after he was released. Left out a lot of details." She added when Beck gave her a confused look.

Beck ran out the room before Jade could stop him. She fell back down on the sofa and broke down again. Lane got up and patted her arm, trying to calm her down. But it didn't work.

Inside Jade's head, her mind was beginning to rip itself apart. How she hadn't died yet, she didn't know. For that one moment, just that one moment, she wished she had never came to exist.


	23. Chapter 23

Harvey Blake stepped back to admire his handiwork. He had just finished spray-painting his locker. Admittedly he thought it was cool or pretty awful. And it had only taken him half an hour.

He had used ten different colours for it and emptying all of them completely. His jacket had a large green stain on it. He did get several looks from passer-by's.

The colours he had used were green, blue, orange, red, yellow, black, purple, brown, pink and grey. He had them swirling all over the place in some strange pattern. The colours seemed to mix in several places. In the middle of the locker he had painted a black hole, using half the spray. He was inspired when he had accidently knocked over his paint cups when he was 6.

"That is very colourful," said Cat who had helped him decided which bit would be what colour.

"Yeah… perhaps a bit too much," said André who eyes were going funny after staring into the painting.

Harvey looked at his work. True he may have overdone it with the colours but who cares. It was his locker and he would decorate it how he wanted to.

"Harvey!"

He turned around. Beck was marching towards him with a face full of anger. Harvey sneaked a look at André and Cat's faces and they gave him a "good luck" look and they left. Apparently Beck wasn't usually like this.

"What happened between you two?" he demanded.

"Apologised to her, like you said to," said Harvey.

"Oh ha, ha," he said loudly and sarcastically. "Mean what else happened?"

Harvey knew he would have to tell him. He just wished it had been at a better time and place. Several people had turned to face them and didn't look like they were going to leave anytime soon.

"What happened?" he asked impatiently.

"You want the truth," Harvey asked.

Beck nodded.

"When you left, apologised to her," he began. "But after that is the bit you want to know isn't it? Somehow insulted and she grabbed elbow…" Harvey rolled his sleeve up revealing his cast. "… and it hurt like hell. You know… because it's infected. She wasn't even holding it very hard. Didn't blame her for it, even though still don't know how insulted her. She just started crying after that. So took hold of her hand and…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Beck. "You held Jade's hand when you knew that she was in a relationship? And was just downstairs!"

"Held her hand twice in the same day. And both of those times didn't try to make her fall in love," cried Harvey. "Did it because just tried to be a good person and help out. And didn't even know you two were boyfriend and girlfriend until three days ago!"

Beck took in everything Harvey had just said. All the people that were watching them had gone off to do whatever it was they going to do. He looked into Harvey's eyes. There was no lie in them.

"All right… believe you," said Beck.

Harvey was surprised by this. He thought Beck would at least put up a strong argument. He stretched his hand out.

Beck shook it. He probably could have avoided all of this if he had just stayed with Jade and listened to her. He finally understood. He left Harvey by his locker and headed off to class.

Harvey was glad that he had sorted that out as he rolled his sleeve back down. He straightened his glasses and opened his locker. He dumped in his memory stick, his phone and his wallet.

"So are you the new kid?"

Harvey turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

There was a creepy guy standing in front of him. He was about 6 feet tall and had curly light brown hair. He wore glasses and had blue eyes. He wore a striped t-shirt with jeans. Why did everyone here wear jeans? He had red trainers on. He kept staring at Harvey like he expecting him to do something.

"Can help you?" asked Harvey after he got himself under control again.

"No, but can help you," said the boy. "Need you to come to the Blackbox Theatre, your first lesson is there. Follow."

Harvey followed the strange boy. He nearly vomited when he pointed out which one was his locker. He didn't see why sticking regurgitated food on a locker isn't a normal thing.

"Sorry… but didn't get your name," said Harvey.

"Oh right," said the boy. "Name's Sinjin Van Cleef."

That was the most stupid and weirdest names Harvey had ever heard. But he didn't say anything while Sinjin led him up and down various corridors.

Tori Vega sat underneath her locker, which had light up words that said "Make it Shine." She had just heard from Beck about what had happened to Jade earlier. For unknown reasons she wanted to be closer to her. Then it happened, the one thing Tori would have never thought about in a million years.

She had fallen in love with Jade West.


	24. Chapter 24

Sinjin lead Harvey into the Blackbox Theatre. Harvey stared at the entire room. It was black. Literally pretty much the entire room was black. There was a stage and a few chairs around. There was nothing else.

"What do you think?" asked Sinjin smiling.

"Thought it would have a bit of colour," said Harvey truthfully.

Sinjin's smile fell. "Anyway, most of your lessons will be here, and before you ask Sikowitz told about what subjects you're doing."

Harvey was impressed by Sinjin. He was one of few people who could answer his questions before he had the chance to speak.

"Follow," said Sinjin.

He led Harvey out of the Theatre. He led him up a few stairs and up on a catwalk above the Theatre.

"So what skills do you have with technical stuff?" asked Sinjin.

"Uhhh… this."

Harvey pressed a few buttons on a thing that was just lying on the rail. He had turned on various spotlights and was changing their colours.

"Impressive," said Sinjin. "Look forward to teaching you."

"Wait you're the…"

"Teacher?" Sinjin finished for him. "They couldn't get a proper teacher so… yeah."

Beck escorted Jade out of Lane's office. He had just told Tori, Trina, Robbie, Rex, Cat and André about what happened. They had shown tons of support for her since then. Jade had not said a word since he had left when she told him about her and Harvey. They walking towards her locker.

"You alright?" Beck asked for the third time.

"Yeah," Jade answered. "Stomach's a bit sore but other than that, just fine."

They reached her locker. The others were waiting for them.

"How are you doing?" asked Cat.

"Fine… just fine."

"Everyone was worried about you," said André. "You're never usually like that."

Jade didn't reply to that comment. She just walked to her locker.

"But…" she began. "… Think it's just stress. That what it probably was."

Everyone left at that point. Jade opened her locker to get her books when something else caught her attention. There was a small jar in front of everything else. There was a note taped to it. She pulled it off, opened it and read:

_Dear Jade_

_Know you're not 100% at the moment, so made this cream for you. It treats bruises very well so you'll feel better in no time. Don't tell anyone that said this… well wrote. Think you're the most beautiful girl have ever met. Am sorry for making you cry last week. Understand now. It was just the fact you told everything. Sorry for getting you to do that. Hopefully before leave in a few months, you will be good friends with a 4 foot toddler. _

_Harvey_

Jade closed the note. Harvey had gone through this entire week just to make her a fancy cream. She doubted it will work, but it was a very sweet thought. She smiled to herself as she put the note in her pocket. But then she began to question her relationship with Beck.

Sinjin was telling Harvey about how to turn the music on and off, when he was interrupted by Robbie Shapiro and Rex.

"Can talk to you?" asked Robbie.

"Sure… shall be back in a minute," said Sinjin following Robbie out.

They stood in the Blackbox Theatre, just underneath the catwalk. They were speaking in hushed voices.

"What's up?" asked Sinjin.

"Jade."

"What about her?" asked Sinjin. "Ah! Did she finally say she'll be girlfriend?"

"No," said Rex. "She was sick earlier today."

"No way!"

"Yeah way!" said Robbie. "She has never been like that before."

"Did she say why?" asked Sinjin.

"No, but Beck did."

"What was it?"

"It had something to do with Harvey Blake," said Robbie. "Don't know how, but it was definitely him."

"Why would he make Jade sick?" asked Sinjin.

"Don't know, but plan on finding out," said Robbie. Just like he was planning to get the truth about his friends and the blue box.

"Good luck with that," said Sinjin.

Harvey was sitting near the edge listening to their conversation. Even though they were speaking in hushed voices, he could still hear them clearly. The part about Jade being sick almost made him sick. Why hadn't Beck told him that when he asked what had happened between them? But the other thing was worrying him as well. Robbie was planning to find out about him and Jade and how he somehow got her ill. As he got to his feet, his mind began to wonder. If Robbie began to question him about Jade, would it be only a matter of time before he got the truth about his feelings towards her?

Trina sat in the corner of the girl's bathroom. She was posting a message on TheSlap, thinking about her first move towards Harvey Blake. It was still a work-in-progress, but she was confident it would work. All she could hope for was for Tori to not get involved in any way possible. She had seen her sister earlier and the look in her eye at the time, showed Trina that Tori was thinking about something else. Or someone else.


	25. Chapter 25

Captain Steve wondered the corridors of the Dreadnought. He did this from time to time to remember the times he had killed his prisoners below deck. He was planning on which torture method he would use on his prisoners. He only had to torture the woman, as he could see that the Doctor cared for her so much that seeing her hurt would hurt him.

The Doctor was pacing up and down the cell, while Clara watched him bored.

"Any reason why you're pacing?" asked Clara.

"Because Clara," he said. "There is a mad captain who is going to torture his prisoners any time now. Hopefully will have come up with a clever plan to escape before then."

"He took the Sonic," pointed out Clara. "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully, something very clever and smart."

"Am intrigued Doctor," replied Captain Steve who had appeared at the doorway. "What is this "clever" plan you are so going to come up with?"

"You think am just going to tell you this plan?" asked the Doctor.

"No."

Steve pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You don't know… do you?" he asked.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Steve answered. "Even with your great knowledge, you don't even know how a few pirates disappeared."

"True," said the Doctor. "Will you tell your story?"

"Of course," said Steve happily. "Make yourself comfortable, as this story goes on a bit."

The Doctor and Clara made themselves comfortable.

"The year was 1654," the Captain began. "The Dreadnought was at its finest then. It was absolutely unstoppable. The Navy had sent countless ships to try and sink it, but they never succeeded and they were all killed," he said grinning.

"One day, the Navy sent an armada to attack the Dreadnought," he continued. "Naturally they were defeated…"

"Can you just get to the point?!" cried Clara. The Doctor gave her a warning look.

"Tsk, tsk," Steve said loudly. "Can't have your interrupting go unpunished."

He drew out his pistol. It was metal and had lights that flickered on and off in a pattern.

He fired. The shot hit the floor just an inch or two from where Clara was sitting.

Clara jumped back in alarm, screaming.

"Leave her alone!" shouted the Doctor.

"Why should do that?" the Captain sneered. "It's just so much fun," he added firing another shot. This one hit the wall.

"Stop it!" yelled the Doctor.

"ALL RIGHT!" roared Captain Steve. He put his gun away and continued his story.

"Naturally they were defeated and the Dreadnought remained unchallenged," Steve continued. "But it was after the battle that began the mystery."

"Were just sailing in the middle of the Caribbean," he explained. "Then all of a sudden, a huge swirling vortex appeared in the sea. It was about as big as an island."

"The ship was pulled into the vortex," said Steve. "The crew miraculously survived. The ship landed in an unfamiliar ocean. Soon learned this was a lake in the Scarlet System."

The Doctor remembered the Scarlet System. He had seen its destruction at the might of a black hole with Rose Tyler.

"Some locals discovered the ship and took it to shore," said Steve. "There, they upgraded the Dreadnought with technology no man would ever imagine."

"They had the technology to make something bigger on the inside?" asked Clara.

"No, stole that," said Steve. "In fact most of the technology on this ship is stolen. The Pallushi… the locals… gave the ship the ability to travel through space and for the crew to breathe when on deck. And over the next several hundred years, the crew stole technology from many races and adding them to the Dreadnought."

"Several hundred years?" asked Clara in disbelief. "How did you and your crew live that long? You should all have died."

"Technology wasn't the only thing that stole," was the Captains answer.

"Oh no," exclaimed Clara. "You're saying you became immortal as well?"

"Yes."

"Well that was a very interesting story Captain," said the Doctor. "So you just told your life story to a couple of strangers you just met?"

"It would appear that did," said Steve.

At that moment another pirate came into the room. It was the same one that captured the Doctor and Clara.

"Cap'n," said the pirate. "Everything is all set."

"Excellent," said Steve. "Get the woman."

"Wait… What?!" cried the Doctor as the pirate unlocked the cell and grabbed Clara. He locked it again before the Doctor could move.

"Doctor…Help!" cried Clara from outside the cell.

"Don't hurt her," pleaded the Doctor. "Take this Time Lord instead."

Captain Steve's ears pricked up.

"You're a Time Lord?" he demanded.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Think of all the knowledge inside this head," he added knocking his head with his knuckles.

"That is very tempting, Doctor," said Steve. "But would prefer to see you break, take her away!"

The pirate took Clara, crying, to another room. Steve followed.

Only a few seconds had passed when the Doctor could here Clara's pained screams. For him that was torture.


	26. Chapter 26

As Jade West was walking to Hollywood Arts the next day, her mind was racing. Harvey Blake was now a student there, she couldn't change that. She could just avoid him, but then he did give her that cream. She had tried it last night and it had worked wonders. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore and the bruises had faded a bit. Could she really ignore him after he had done that for her? She shook this question out of her head and began to think about a positive thing. She smiled as she walked towards her locker. Harvey hadn't arrived yet so she had just enough time to get her stuff and get to her lesson.

Harvey Blake walked towards his locker just as Jade closed hers.

"Hello Jade," he said politely.

Jade just walked away quickly without a word.

Harvey was confused but then shrugged. He opened his locker and began to rummage around it. He was looking for his history book as he had that later on.

"Hey," said André who had just arrived.

"Hey," said Harvey closing his locker.

"So how was yesterday?" asked André.

"Not bad," said Harvey. This was true, but the thought of Robbie Shapiro about to question him really bummed him.

"Good," replied André. "So, uh… do you know what you're doing today?"

"Just about," said Harvey. "Know that got a few hours in the Blackbox Theatre to start with, that takes up most of the day. And then… think got history."

"Sweet," said André. "Listen, if you ever… you know… need help with anything. Anything at all. You just come to André."

"Thanks."

Harvey began walking to the Blackbox Theatre. He had memorised the route from yesterday. He was good at doing that sort of thing. But something kept bothering him. He had tried to call the Doctor again last night. That time he got an answer. The Doctor said that he and Clara were fine and would pick him up at the end of the fifth month. According to Harvey, he had been in Los Angeles for nearly two weeks. And he had been asleep for three of those days. He sighed as he walked into the Theatre. Sinjin Van Cleef was waiting for him.

"Oh you arrived," said Sinjin. "Didn't think you would survive the first day."

"Why would you think that?" asked Harvey.

"No reason."

Sinjin began to explain about how many things that Harvey couldn't care less about. He had heard all this yesterday and was already getting bored of hearing it again. Couldn't Sinjin at least talk about something that was interesting and new? Seriously Harvey would like to punch him in the face, but he couldn't because he couldn't reach. And also his elbow was infected and would probably snap off if he tried.

"… and that's why you never do that," finished Sinjin. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah," lied Harvey.

"You didn't, did you?"

"No."

"You did know there were some new things that just said?" asked Sinjin. "Looks like going to start all over again!"

Jade West sat near the back of Sikowitz class. Usually she listened intently to what Sikowitz was saying, but this time her mind was thinking. Her relationship with Beck Oliver was in question. He had shown care for her during her breakdown yesterday. But could she really keep her relationship going if Harvey Blake was here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signalling the end of the day. She left the classroom and began to head home. Back to her father who had beaten her just a week and a bit ago.

"Jade!"

She turned around. Beck was coming towards her smiling. He seemed to do that a lot since he had talked to Harvey.

They walked together towards Nozu. It was a sushi restaurant and she and her friends usually came here if they ever felt like talking.

"How are you?" asked Beck as they sat down in the corner.

"Fine… just fine," said Jade.

The owner Mrs Lee came over and took their order of sushi. She and Jade never got on since Jade and Tori had left her daughter dangling from the ceiling during a play.

"Can tell there's something on your mind," said Beck through a mouthful of sushi.

"Yeah," said Jade glumly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Jade shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to tell Beck what was on her mind. She knew it would just upset him.

"Ok, if you don't want to, then its ok," said Beck.

"No," said Jade quietly. "It's not."

"What's wrong?" asked Beck worryingly.

"It's just that…" Jade stopped talking. She was trying desperately to tell Beck something she had been thinking about for just over a week.

"Just that… what?" asked Beck.

"Want to break up," said Jade on the verge of tears.

"What?" asked Beck in shock.

"It's just that have a lot on mind at the moment," explained Jade. "Really am sorry, but don't think can cope with being in a relationship during what's happened."

She kissed his cheek and left without even taking a bite from her sushi.

She managed to make it two streets away before she broke down in tears. If her life kept going in spirals, she would probably have a mental breakdown.


	27. Chapter 27

Harvey Blake and Tori Vega walked to her front door. It had been two weeks or so, since Harvey had joined Hollywood Arts. They had finished for the day and were planning on having a relaxing evening.

"Am very impressed with you," said Tori as she opened the door.

"Why's that?" asked Harvey following her inside.

"Just the way you're coping being there," she answered. "Remember you said you were home-schooled the other day."

Harvey sat down on the sofa and was about to switch on the TV when he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, forgot that have homework!"

"Sure you'll manage," said Tori noticing the disappointment in his voice.

Doubt it thought Harvey. He opened his history book as that was the subject he was doing. He was about to start doing something when Trina walked in.

"Hi Harvey," she said putting her bag on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh… well good luck with that."

Trina took a notebook out of her bag and began to go through her plan that was written in it. Her first move: try and find out what Harvey was interested in. that was probably easier said than done. Harvey had rarely spoken about what he was into. One of the only things he had shared with anyone was when he said he found Titanic funny. But after finding out it was a real life thing, he found it upsetting.

She closed her notebook and placed back in her bag. She didn't want anyone to find it, especially Tori. She would probably stop her from doing everything she wanted to do with Harvey.

She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. She was about to start making a cup of coffee, when she heard a familiar voice.

"What's this all about?"

Trina turned around.

Harvey was standing in front of the sofa near her bag. She saw something in his hand. Oh no! He had her notebook, and it was open.

"That's a notebook," said Trina completely avoiding the question.

"Can see that," said Harvey. "But what is all this writing _in _the notebook?"

Trina was about to tell him what it was but all of a sudden her throat felt dry. She thought about him foiling her plan before it had even started.

"What is this?" asked Harvey impatiently.

"Its… just… ideas for a… story! Yeah… that's it, that's what all of the stuff in that book is."

Harvey gave her a look.

"Ok!" she cried. "It's a plan to get you too…"

"Fall in love with you?" Harvey finished for her.

Trina nodded.

Harvey was touched by her effort. But the thing was the fact he didn't love her.

"Sorry Trina," he said. "But don't love you."

"You hate now, don't you?"

"What?" asked Harvey. "Don't love you, but that doesn't mean that you not a friend."

"You still want to be friends?" asked a shocked Trina. "After everything you saw in that?" she added pointing at the notebook.

"Yes."

Trina smiled. But then something came to her.

"Why did you go through bag in the first place?"

"Because saw a glimpse of what was written in here and was curious," said Harvey. "Knew should have asked first, but when get curious can't usually stop it."

Trina walked over to Harvey and took the notebook from him.

Harvey walked over to the table and began his history homework.

But when he began to read the letters began to switch places. They were never in the same place for very long and they kept moving. They were going so fast, that it made his brain hurt. He grabbed his head and let out a small groan.

"Is everything all right over there?" asked Trina.

"Uh…"

Before Harvey could answer, Trina had walked over and was leaning over his book.

"Are you studying?"

Harvey nodded.

"Is this too much for you?" she asked with concern. "If school is becoming too much for you then…"

"No, no it's not that," he interrupted. "It's just that…"

"What?" she asked. "Come on, you can say it, won't bite."

"Am dyslexic."

Trina didn't say anything. She had many guesses about Harvey, but she would never have guessed he was dyslexic.

Harvey straightened his glasses as if he was embarrassed he told her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Didn't think it was important," he answered.

"You said that about you cast."

"Yeah, well it wasn't an important detail."

Trina sat down next to him.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Going to help you with this," she announced.

"Thanks Trina," Harvey said happily. "But do you know anything about history?"

"Not really. But there's no shame in trying even if you fail."

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. Trina laughed as well.

Finally they began to work. Trina learned that Harvey couldn't read or write because of his dyslexia. He explained he was just lucky that the café she first saw him in served spaghetti.

Her crush on Harvey was over. In its place a powerful friendship was forged.


	28. Chapter 28

It didn't seem right.

Harvey Blake was staring at his phone. He was reading the last message the Doctor had left him. He had said he and Clara were all right and would pick him up soon. But Harvey had detected fear in the Doctor's voice. He knew everything wasn't all right and knew something had happened.

"Can you give a hand Harvey?"

Harvey looked up and switched his phone off. He was helping Beck Oliver build the set for the play Robbie had mentioned the other day. That play was tomorrow night and they weren't even half-done with the set.

Beck kept looking at Harvey suspiciously. Harvey couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of his eye several times. He was told by Cat that he and Jade split up a while ago. Something told him Beck hadn't completely gotten over her.

"So what do you think of the play?" Beck asked.

"It's very good," lied Harvey. He always blinked a lot of times when he lied. Fortunately he had turned away before he answered.

Truthfully he thought the play was awful. He didn't understand the words or the characters or what the play was about. He had watched the rehearsals to many times to count. Harvey thought the acting was pretty good, but he didn't get the songs in it. Admittedly he rarely listened to music.

But he did know that Robbie had a guitar solo somewhere in the middle. And he knew Tori and Jade were to sing a duet at the end. That was pretty much it.

"Glad you like it," said Beck who clearly knew Harvey was lying.

"Is this bit meant to be green or blue?" asked Cat who was also helping them build the set.

"Well… it's meant to be grass, so do it green," said Beck. "Unless the script magically says change it blue," he added sarcastically.

"Kay, kay," answered Cat.

Tori Vega was getting her book out of her locker. She caught a glimpse of Jade by her own locker. Tori never felt anything toward Jade, but lately she did. She found her hair to be so soft she could sleep on it. She knew this because yesterday Jade's hair brushed against her, lightly in the face when she was walking away from her.

Jade suddenly turned towards her and shut her locker. She marched towards her glaring.

"Why do you keep looking over?" she demanded.

"Don't," Tori lied. She couldn't just tell Jade she loved her. Especially since she and Beck broke up about two weeks ago. And what would everyone think of her if she did tell her?

"You do," said Jade. "Just saw you."

"Well…" Tori began. "Did it because… think saw a fly buzzing all over the place."

Jade didn't look convinced. She didn't say anything. She knew Tori was hiding something from everyone. But she couldn't care less about it.

As Jade walked away, Tori breathed a sigh of relief. She was afraid Jade would have asked too many questions and would make her break down. She slid down her locker and sat on the floor.

"Hey."

Tori looked up. André Harris was walking towards her doing that funny walk she had done to him a couple of months ago. That meant he had some news.

"Just found a theory on Harvey's life," he announced as he sat down next to her.

"Really!" Tori exclaimed excitedly. She had been thinking for months on what Harvey did before he began staying with her.

"He's a magician," André began. "And that blue box that disappeared was just a magic trick gone wrong."

Tori didn't believe that Harvey was a magician. That blue box disappearing looked very real when she saw the footage.

"You could just ask him," offered Tori.

"You know that won't work," moaned André. "Ever since he's been here, have never seem him talk about his life before coming here. Not once."

"Then just ask if he's a magician."

"All right," said André getting to his feet. "At least it'll confirm that theory."

He headed to the Blackbox Theatre.

Harvey, Beck and Cat were nearly finished with the set. Surprisingly, Sikowitz had decided to get rid of a bit of the set. But he did tell Cat to paint the grass blue, though.

André walked into the theatre.

"Harvey," he called.

Harvey turned and smiled at him. He put down the paintbrush he was holding and came over.

"Is it OK if ask you a question," he asked.

"Sure, go ahead," answered Harvey.

"OK… are you a magician?"

Harvey was trying very hard not to laugh. He failed. He let out a crazed laugh that made André jump.

"Seriously," Harvey asked in between laughs.

"Yes."

"Oh," said Harvey, stopping laughing all together.

"So are you?"

"No," said Harvey. "Have never tried to be a magician and probably never will."

"Sweet," said André. "See you."

As André left the Theatre, he suddenly remembered. His friend had said some stuff about Time Travel. Either Harvey was a Time Travel, or he just hung out with weirdoes.


	29. Chapter 29

Tonight was the night.

Harvey Blake and Sinjin Van Cleef stood on the catwalk just above the Theatre. The play had sold all of its tickets and had a pretty decent turn-out. There was a load of people sitting down waiting for the play to start. Harvey thought he recognised someone in the audience from somewhere online.

The audience clapped as the lights darkened. Harvey lost interest pretty quickly as the play began. He only pressed buttons when Sinjin told him to. That was all Harvey did for the next couple of hours.

Harvey mainly played a couple of games on his phone most of the time. The only time he wasn't was when either Sinjin told him to do something or he just got bored of playing.

Robbie Shapiro stood backstage waiting for his moment to come on. Right now he was watching Cat and Tori having a conversation on the stage, as this was part of the play. They were talking about whether or not to go to a party they got an invitation too.

"Nervous?" asked Rex who Robbie was holding at the time.

"No," lied Robbie. "Yes," he said a second later.

"Good thing that bet $20 that you were going to mess up," said Rex.

"Why do you…"

"YOY DON'T WHAT GOT!" cried Rex even though that wasn't a proper answer.

Harvey was playing bowling on his phone. His mind kept slipping away as he got a strike.

Jade hadn't said a word too him for about two weeks. Whenever he began to start a conversation with her, she either ignored him or walked away.

Robbie still hadn't questioned him about the TARDIS yet. Harvey was really worried about this. He wasn't usually very good at staying cool under pressure. This was why the Doctor never got him to do the talking when they were in a sticky situation. He felt inside his pocket and found his locket. Sometimes he liked to feel it, just because it reminded him of his grandmother.

"Light's."

Harvey pressed a button. He had a feeling that this play wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Robbie Shapiro was getting ready to go on stage. He was feeling very nervous. He was watching Jade perform her own song and wondered if he could ever pull this off.

"You can do it Robbie," said Beck who was encouraging him. "Just play it cool."

"But what if mess up," asked Robbie. "What if get a note wrong and everyone laughed? What if…"

Robbie continued to freak out as Beck tuned him out.

"Do you understand?" complained Robbie. "Do you understand this situation?"

"Yeah," lied Beck who hadn't listened. "You're up man," he added pushing Robbie onto the stage.

Robbie managed to walk to centre stage. The audience looked at him waiting for something to happen.

Robbie took his guitar off his back. He reached for his pick and played a note.

The audience murmured with approval.

Robbie, now gaining confidence, began to play a ridiculously cool guitar solo. The audience cheered, even Harvey stopped whatever he was doing on the catwalk and looked on with interest.

Finally Robbie's guitar playing came to an end.

The audience erupted with applause.

Robbie took a bow and disappeared backstage. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He had done it. He picked up Rex.

"You just cost $20!" he protested.

"And just proved you wrong," said Robbie smiling.

Jade West sat in her dressing room waiting. She wasn't going to wait long as the finale was up soon. But she couldn't focus. She thought breaking up with Beck would have helped her focus on her problems, but it had only made things worse. She had heard Beck tell André earlier today that he wouldn't take her back. She didn't know if he was joking or he really meant it. She felt bad for ignoring Harvey for the past two weeks. She hadn't even thanked him for the cream he gave her. Her mind fell to a more positive thing. She was going to announce this positive thing to her friends (and Tori) after the play was finished.

"Jade," said Tori poking her head through the door. "The finale's starting in a bit."

Jade got too her feet and walked out of the dressing room. But then her worries took over.

Harvey had surprisingly put his phone away. The finale was about to start and he thought he might as well watch it. Sinjin was about to start the next song.

Tori and Jade waited for the music too start. Jade couldn't shake the worries out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't go on stage. Not like this. She felt her eyes filling with tears and her head burning.

Sinjin played the final song.

Tori walked on stage and began her part of the song. The audience whooped as she ended her part. She turned to her side waiting for Jade too come out.

She never did.

The audience began to murmur after several seconds.

Sinjin looked up. He was shocked. So was Harvey. So was everyone backstage.

Jade had disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30

The play was shut down after no one could find Jade. Beck and Robbie had searched the entire backstage area, but they couldn't find her, nor could they find anyone who had seen her recently. Tori joined the search when everyone in the audience began to leave, demanding refunds for not seeing a proper ending.

Harvey and Sinjin joined after they were able to get through the crowd of disappointed viewers.

"Anyone seen her?" asked Sinjin.

"Haven't seen her when went on stage at the finale," said Tori.

"Where are the most likely places she would have gone too?" asked Harvey.

"Don't know," said Beck. "She usually finds people who are hiding, not the other way round."

They split up. Harvey left the Blackbox Theatre while the others continued to search backstage.

Harvey searched outside. It was around 9pm. He made it too the Asphalt Café. It was a place where students had their lunch. Festus's truck was where they brought food from. Harvey had spoken to Festus plenty of times. He seemed like an interesting person.

Harvey looked over at the table Tori and her friends sat. Jade wasn't there.

He walked towards the indoor lockers. Jade wasn't by her locker. Harvey couldn't think of anymore places she would be.

He passed Tori's locker. He was about to leave the area completely, when he heard something.

The sound was coming behind the Janitors Closet. Harvey had never been in there before, but he had seen Robbie and André go in there a couple of times.

He pressed his ear against the door. The sound became a bit clearer.

Someone was crying.

Harvey took a wild guess and opened the door slowly. He (unsurprisingly) saw Jade sitting against the wall.

She was still wearing her normal clothes. She was crying her heart out and clutching her head.

"What's wrong Jade?" he asked.

"Go away," she snapped.

Harvey didn't go away. He walked inside, closed the door behind him and sat down next to her.

"Don't know what's wrong," Harvey began. "Can't think of anything else you could be upset about. What else is there?"

Jade didn't answer. Her mind was already falling to pieces. Ever since Harvey had arrived, she had begun to feel different emotions inside of her all at once.

"Come on Jade," Harvey said reassuringly.

Jade looked at him. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"You can do it," he said stroking her shoulder.

"Its…" she began. Her voice faltered.

"Yes?"

"… You," she finished.

Harvey was too shocked too speak. He was a chatterbox when he first met the Doctor, but ever since he had been stranded here he had never felt more un-chatty than he had ever been in his life.

"Why?"

"Because," Jade started. "You know that broke up with Beck, right?"

Harvey nodded.

"Well it's because why broke up with him," she continued. "Lately have been suffering with different feelings all at once. Have never ever felt like this before. Have a feeling it's because of you."

Harvey couldn't believe his ears.

"What have done to make you feel like this?"

"You remember when you held hand for the first time?" she asked. "That's round about when this whole thing started. Feeling your touch really calmed down after getting worked up after telling you about Dad. Ignored the feelings that had then because thought it was just imagination."

Jade swallowed before continuing.

"But it was the second time you held hand was when feelings became overpowering, but was able to control them," she continued. "Hid them from everyone else as they wouldn't have stopped talking about it if told them. But as you know, threw up a while ago. That was when the feelings began to surface. So broke up with Beck not long after that."

"And what about tonight?" asked Harvey.

"Was just trying to stop them," she said. "The feelings. Thought if just stayed away from you, then they would just go away. They didn't. And when was waiting for the finale, they resurfaced. They made head burn and just couldn't control them."

Jade couldn't hold on any further and broke down in more tears.

Harvey was struggling not to cry too. He hadn't suspected that he was the problem.

But he couldn't stand watching Jade like this. He knew he could make her even more upset if he did this, but he did it anyway.

He held her hand one more time.

Jade stopped crying, long enough to see the look in Harvey's eyes.

"It'll be all right," he said. But then he did something very unexpected.

He hugged her.

Jade was too stunned to speak. The only person who had hugged her before was Beck. But she had never felt the way she did now.

Harvey pulled away from her and smiled. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Jade took his hand and he helped her up. They let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes.

They left the Closet together.

"See you later Jade," said Harvey. He walked away.

Jade didn't move. Her feelings returned again, but this time she had control again. She knew what she was feeling now.

Love.


	31. Chapter 31

Harvey Blake woke up the next morning. Today was the first day of the second month. Only four more to go until the Doctor would be able to pick him up.

He not forgotten the feelings that he felt last night. The moments he and Jade spent in the Janitors Closet were one of the most memorable moments of his life.

One reason it was memorable was that his feelings had been confirmed.

He loved Jade. He had loved her from the start.

But something had bothered him all night. Maybe he shouldn't tell anyone about this. He didn't think Jade would be happy if he proclaimed his love for her, after what had been happening.

Harvey slapped himself. What was he thinking? He couldn't keep this swelling up inside him. He wasn't very good at keeping information away from other people.

He got dressed. Maybe if he talked to Jade today, he could clear this whole thing up with her. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

His vision blurred.

But Harvey forced it clear again. He knew he was about to have one of those dreams again. He was determined not to pass out this time.

His head became hot. His vision became fuzzy. But Harvey was fighting it with every ounce of strength he had.

He fell against the kitchen table. One of the chairs fell over.

His strength was fading. Harvey refused to quit. He had to hold on. If he didn't he may never get the chance to speak to Jade.

He fell against the patio door. he pushed himself off and forced his way back to the sofa.

His strength faded and Harvey lost consciousness. He fell backward, missing the sofa.

He opened his eyes.

He was nowhere. Everywhere he looked he saw black. What was this place? He had hoped he had arrived somewhere he could actually see.

"Bet you're confused."

Harvey turned around. There standing behind him… was no one. He looked all over the place. There was no one around.

"Don't worry," said the voice with a very fancy English accent. "Won't hurt you. In fact, can't even touch you. In fact, not even here at all. You're all alone. Do you fancy a bit of scenery? Bet you do. Won't matter if you don't. Going to take you anyway. You won't believe the location you will see. Most people go mad or even die after being shown a vision. But you… you seemed too have survived. How? How did you survive all these years?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harvey.

The voice laughed. "Such arrogance. Even you are absent-minded. Hoped better of you."

"Can you please get on with whatever it is you brought here for?!" shouted Harvey.

"All right, all right," snapped the voice. "Honestly… the nerve of some people."

A vortex appeared in front of Harvey. He wanted to step back a bit.

But something kept pushing him forward. Harvey managed to look behind him for a moment, but there wasn't anything there. He tried to push back.

"Ahhh, you think you can actually overpower the vortex. Stop trying. No one has ever won," laughed the voice.

The vortex lifted Harvey off his feet. He flew around the edge of the vortex. After a few seconds he was thrown right in.

He landed in a living room. As he got too his feet and dusted himself of, someone walked in.

"Don't move," said the voice. "They can't see or hear you."

They?

Just then another person walked into the room.

The first person was a woman. She looked vaguely familiar. Harvey could have sworn he had seen this woman before, perhaps a long time ago.

The second person was a boy. Again, this boy seemed familiar. He had dreadlocks that came down, halfway down his back. One of them had been dipped in blue dye.

"Do these people seem familiar too you?"

"No," answered Harvey. "Well… maybe."

"Maybe?" the voice scoffed. "Thought you would have a good memory, boy! Obviously was wrong. How about this scene?"

The scene changed.

Harvey was standing in the TARDIS console room. Finally, a place that he felt safe in.

"Now then," began the voice. "What… is missing? Can you see anything at all? Maybe something is gone. Or someone."

Harvey took it all in. The Doctor and Clara were nowhere to be seen.

"What…?"

"Happened to your friends?" the voice finished for him. "Oh… the usual stuff. They've been kidnapped and your being no help whatsoever. Pathetic!"

"Kidnapped!" exclaimed Harvey. "By who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" mocked the voice. "After seeing your attitude, don't think you deserve to find out. Anyway how's life in Los Angeles, Harvey Blake?"

Harvey was stunned. This voice knew who he was and where he was living! What else did it know?

"Of course you're going to ask what this was all about," said the voice. "But… should you know the answer, or not? Oh, go on then. This was just a vision too… help you with your past and present. Good luck with the future!"

Before Harvey could get a word out, he was pulled back through the vortex that had just reappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

Harvey Blake woke up with a cry. He forced himself to sit up, but someone was trying to push him back down. So he started struggling and shouting.

"Ssshhhh," said a girl's voice.

Harvey stopped shouting and struggling, long enough to get a good look at the girl.

It was Cat Valentine.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harvey. "How long have been out for?"

"It's only lunchtime," Cat said. "So roughly, three to four hours."

"Three to four hours!" exclaimed Harvey. That meant his history homework he did with Trina was late in.

"What is this place?"

"The nurses office," said Cat. "Tori and Trina left before you got up. And when you didn't come in, came over and knocked. You didn't answer. Fortunately Tori had given her house key just before left. That's when found you."

"Why the nurses office?" asked Harvey.

"Because it was closer than the actual hospital," she explained.

"Why didn't Tori or Trina come back?"

"Because they had an important class with Sikowitz that they couldn't miss," said Cat.

"Aren't you in their class?" asked Harvey.

"Details aren't important," she just said.

Harvey sat up. His head hurt badly. He was about to fall forward when Cat caught him.

"Easy," she said. "The nurse said you should stay here, for now."

"No," said Harvey stubbornly. "Want to go somewhere." This was because he hadn't had any breakfast.

Cat helped him off the table, with one arm supporting Harvey and the other keeping herself balanced. He wasn't very heavy.

When Harvey was able to stand up by himself, Cat picked his hat up which had fallen off while getting him up.

Harvey placed his hat on and left.

He was able to make it to the Asphalt Café before he needed Cat to help him stand upright again. When he got himself upright he went to Festus's truck.

"Can get you anything?" asked Festus.

"Just a sandwich will be fine, thanks," said Harvey.

Festus gave him his sandwich.

Harvey walked away looking for a place to sit down. He spotted the table where Tori and everyone sat.

The only person sitting there was Jade West.

Harvey gulped. He mustered up the courage and walked over.

"Is this taken?" he asked, nodding his head at the seat opposite Jade.

Jade motioned for him to sit down.

"How are you doing?" asked Harvey sitting down.

"Great," she said happily. "Haven't felt this happy in a long time. How about you?"

"Fine."

"Good," Jade said. "Listen, about last night…"

"You don't have to say anything," interrupted Harvey. Understand what you went through."

Jade looked at him with concern. She could tell Harvey was hiding something from her.

Before she could question him, she heard Tori's voice.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to Harvey. "How you doing?"

"Fine," said Harvey and Jade.

Beck, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Rex and André soon joined them.

"Heard what happened," said André looking at Harvey. "Cat said you were at the nurse."

"What?" said Jade with a look of shock.

"Passed out again," Harvey said.

"That's the third time," said Robbie. "Why does that happen?"

Harvey paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell them.

Jade could sense Harvey's discomfort, so she changed the subject. Fortunately she had just remembered a good thing.

"Almost forgot to tell you guys," she said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Was meaning to tell you this last night," Jade said. "But have some good news. Found a new apartment."

"Oh well done," said Beck. "Does that mean…"

"Yes, can finally move out of parent's house!" she said excitedly.

"So happy for you," said Tori. "What does it look like?"

Jade opened her bag and began to rummage around in it. She pulled out a few pieces of paper and showed everyone them.

"Wow," said André. "This looks like a pretty cool place."

"Yeah," said Jade passing the papers to Trina. "It's affordable and has quite a lot of living space."

The bell rang for the end of lunchtime.

Harvey walked to his locker. He had the rest of the day in the Blackbox Theatre to look forward to.

Jade walked to her locker.

"Congratulations," said Harvey. "Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but…"

"You don't have to ask that," said Jade. "Managed to sneak these things pass Dad. Despite everything, he and Mom are going to stay together."

"Why's that?"

"Don't know, they never said," she answered. "Dad does know about this. He found out three days ago."

"How did he take it?" asked Harvey.

"Not very well," was Jade's answer. "Shouted for a bit, and then calmed down. Then just talked for a few minutes, then he accepted it."

"So are you two ok with each other now?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Harvey…"

She didn't know how to say what she was going to say. The words seemed to disappear.

"Yes?"

"Hope you have a good day," she said patting him on the shoulder. Those weren't the words she was looking for.

Harvey smiled weakly. He walked away.

Jade watched him go sadly. She just wished that those three words would just come out of her mouth.

Harvey didn't look back. He just wished he could buck up and tell Jade what he felt towards her.


	33. Chapter 33

Three weeks had passed since Jade had told everyone about her new apartment.

Harvey Blake was sitting on the sofa, deep in thought. His mind kept slipping between the voice in his head, the old woman and the dreadlocked boy and his feelings.

The voice had told him that the old woman and the boy were key to his past and present, so the voice told him.

They had seemed familiar. Harvey couldn't remember when he had seen them, but he must have.

"Harvey!"

He looked up. Tori and Trina were waiting for him by the front door.

"You ready?" asked Trina.

"Yeah," said Harvey. "You go on ahead… shall catch up."

The Vega sisters left.

Harvey picked his bag up and headed for the door. His mind still at war with itself.

As he walked to Hollywood Arts, he couldn't help but wonder if someone was following him. He looked behind him, but didn't look like he was looking behind him.

Some was indeed following him.

Harvey stopped and pretended to tie his shoelace. The figure walked closer to him, as Harvey had planned.

He whipped around and grabbed the figures wrist. He gulped and let go as soon as he saw who it was.

It was the old woman.

"H… Uhhh?" he spluttered.

"Glad to see you too," said the woman. "The name is Gertrude."

Harvey and Gertrude stared at each other, ignoring passer-by's giving them funny looks.

"Been keeping an eye on you Harvey," said Gertrude.

"How do you know name?" he asked.

"You don't remember do you?" she asked. "Though you were so little when last saw you."

"Saw you in a…"

"Bet you did," Gertrude joked. "And also bet you saw a boy with dreadlocks too."

"Yes," said Harvey. "Are you two related?"

"No," she answered. "Just friends. But your grandmother knew him very well."

"What?" said Harvey in awe. "Gran knew him?"

"Of course!" Gertrude exclaimed. "Think should talk more somewhere private."

Harvey and Gertrude walked down a few streets in utter silence. They sat down outside a coffee shop. Which wasn't very private, but no one seemed to care what anyone was talking about.

"Ok, where did get too?" Gertrude wondered aloud.

"The dreadlocked boy and gran?" suggested Harvey.

Oh yes!" she cried. "Truthfully, they did know each other, but they only met once.

"Why?"

"Personal and business reasons," said Gertrude. "Don't ask."

"Ok…" said Harvey uncertainly. "Why have you been following?"

"Because needed to make sure you were safe," the old woman said. "Promised your gran."

"You knew her as well?"

"You think?" asked Gertrude. "Been friends since school. She was so kind towards everything."

"Yeah, she was," said Harvey remembering the thought of her. "But why were you making sure that was safe? That doesn't make any sense."

"Your grandmother was part of a society of scientists and archaeologists," said Gertrude. "They studied anything that wasn't of human nature."

"Aliens?"

"Yes," she said. "They also studied more than aliens. Even magic and all that nonsense. But it was an event in Long Island that changed everything."

"What happened?" asked Harvey.

"Please, don't interrupt," said Gertrude bitterly. "Sometime in the Eighties, your gran was sent with a team to investigate strange goings-on near the Long Island Sound. Unfortunately some people had got there first."

"Gran and the leader of the other group started an argument about who deserved to investigate," continued Gertrude. "They were both really stubborn about this. It went on for ages. Eventually gran won the argument."

"No surprise there," joked Harvey.

"Yes," said Gertrude. "The other group left shortly afterwards. Never did figure out where they came from. Do your recognise this?"

She handed Harvey a badge. It looked like a bird of some kind that was colourless and was split up in different sections. There were words around it but because of his dyslexia, Harvey couldn't make out what it said.

"So they began the investigation," Gertrude continued. "But no one could have predicted what happened next. Some green fog came out of some artefact. It passed through the group, killing them instantly. As it was about to go through your gran, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She did inhale some of it though."

"What was it?" asked Harvey.

"The green fog? No one ever figured out what it was. However your gran claimed she had breathed out some green smoke. She couldn't contained it went into her daughter. Your mother."

Harvey couldn't believe it.

"Your gran was suspicious when your mum became pregnant with you," said Gertrude. "So she hid her key and…"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harvey. "What's this about a key?"

"There was a key given to each of the founders of the society," she explained. "There were three keys in total. One went to your gran; one went to another woman who's now dead. And…"

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a silver rod.

"You?" finished Harvey.

"Yes," said Gertrude. She gave the rod to him. "Don't lose that. Your gran wanted you find the others and bring them too this."

She gave him a piece of paper. It had a blue cube drawn on it.

"Find out where it is and bring the keys to it," said Gertrude. "Can't tell you anymore, get too school."

Harvey got and ran. He had forgotten about going too school.


	34. Chapter 34

Harvey sat in front of his locker.

Nearly everyone he ran into was asking where he had been. So what he was only late by an hour. Or two.

He was examining the silver rod, Gertrude had given him. At one end it was round and smooth. On the other, it was pointed. He was also eating a raw carrot.

The paper with the blue cube on it was on Harvey's lap. He didn't get any of it. Why would his grandmother never tell him that she used to work in a secret society?

He still didn't get why his gran had been suspicious when his mum was pregnant with him.

Robbie Shapiro was watching Harvey from the distance of the Janitors Closet. He had heard that Harvey was late in today and he wanted to know why. He was also planning to get the truth about the blue box and him and Jade.

He took a deep breath, stood up straight and walked over to him.

"What's that?" Robbie asked as soon as he was three feet away.

"Oh… uh… nothing," lied Harvey putting the rod and the paper into his pocket.

Robbie sat down next to him.

"Heard you were late in today," said Robbie. "Why?"

"Got side-tracked," said Harvey. "Am also sick and tired of everyone asking that."

"Sorry!" exclaimed Robbie.

Harvey took a bite from his carrot. Robbie winced as he chewed it.

"You wouldn't mind if went to somewhere more private?" asked Robbie.

Harvey looked at him suspiciously. He had a feeling on what Robbie wanted to talk about. He didn't want to go with him, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Sure why not?" said Harvey.

"Sweet," said Robbie getting up.

Harvey followed him. Robbie opened the Janitors Closet and they both walked in. Harvey still hadn't got over the feeling he had experienced when he had hugged Jade in her a while ago. But being here made it feel weirder.

"So then," began Robbie closing the door. "What is the blue box?"

"Robbie, have told you already," moaned Harvey. "Can't tell you that."

"Well, here's the thing," said Robbie stepping in front of the door. "No one's leaving until you explain everything."

Harvey paused. He knew this was going to be a long wait and he didn't want to be in here for ages. Eventually Robbie would get the truth out of him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" asked Harvey innocently.

"What is the blue box?" asked Robbie. "Why were you late in today? What did you mean by "side-tracked?" What is going on between you and Jade?"

Harvey felt like he was going to burst. He couldn't tell him, but he wasn't going to be able to keep it from Robbie.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

Harvey could tell by the voice that it was André Harris.

Robbie stepped away from the door and let him in.

"Thanks," said André. "What's going on here?"

Harvey let one thing slip out.

"Love Jade!" he cried.

Robbie and André were shocked. Harvey Blake, a 4 feet tall, 17 year old teenager who knew something about a blue box and some rod… had just admitted he loved a girl.

"What did you say?" asked André.

Harvey looked around. He was hoping something would happen, like a fire alarm or an earthquake.

Nothing happened.

"What did you say?" André asked again.

Harvey couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone about his feelings.

"Love Jade," he admitted again.

Robbie still hadn't gotten over the shock. When he did he tried to act cool.

He failed.

"Why?" asked Robbie.

Harvey looked at the floor. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

Robbie and André copied him.

"Don't know," said Harvey. "Guess it all started when she was talking on the patio after "being asleep for three days." When she told about her Dad couldn't help but feel something inside."

He pointed at his heart.

"Couldn't stand seeing her upset," continued Harvey. "So whenever was with her, held her hand to show support."

"How many times did you hold her hand?" asked André.

"Three," answered Harvey. "Four if you count helping her up."

"Ok," said Robbie. "Did you know you loved her?"

"To begin with… no," said Harvey. "But did on the play night. Found her in here. When she explained everything, held her hand for the third time. Then hugged her."

"You… hugged her?" said Robbie. "Did she hit you?"

"No, she didn't do anything."

"That's surprising," pointed out Robbie. "What do you like about her?"

"Her touch," said Harvey. "She patted arm after she said she found an apartment. Felt so good. If only could tell her how feel. And worried about Beck's reaction if he found out."

"Promise not to tell anyone about this," said Harvey.

"Ok… promise," Robbie and André said.

André moved next to Harvey and put his arm around him.

"If you ever need to talk about anything," said André. "Just let know… ok?"

"Yeah," said Harvey.

He felt a lot better now he had shared his feelings.


	35. Chapter 35

The Doctor was silent.

He had just watched Clara Oswald be tortured right in front of him. For him, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

Captain Steve stood over Clara and laughed cruelly. Somewhere through this, the Captain had forced him to even do the torturing himself. He couldn't but the pirate had told him he would do it himself if the Doctor didn't.

The pirate opened the cage door and threw Clara inside. She would have landed hard, if the Doctor hadn't caught her.

Clara was in bad shape. There were scars all over her body. She was trying to speak, but could only manage a whisper.

"Tell…" she started to say. "… Harvey that…"

"No, you're going to make it Clara," wept the Time Lord. "You will see Harvey again."

"Who is this Harvey?"

The Doctor looked up. How stupid he had been! He had forgotten that Captain Steve had been sitting there.

"He's… a friend," said the Doctor.

"He's the third, isn't he?"

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"The little boy who was with you before your ship landed," sneered the pirate.

"How did you know he was there?" asked Clara weakly.

"The Employer explained who he was during the torturing," said the Captain. "Why didn't you say anything first? Hmmm?"

"You don't need to know about him," snapped the Doctor.

"Oh… but do," said Steve. "He's a special little one, isn't he? Does he suffer from, oh just a guess, dreams?"

The Doctor's mouth fell open. How did this pirate know about Harvey's condition? What else did he know about?

"The Employer knows him very well," said Captain Steve. "This boy, Harvey wasn't it, has something the Employer wants very, very badly."

"And what's that?" Clara spluttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the pirate toyed. "You won't be able to get to get to him for a long time. He will be so devastated when he learns you will never be picking him up."

"You won't get away with this," the Doctor hissed.

"Oh… but have," said Steve. "Call him."

"What?"

"CALL HIM!" the Captain roared. "Call him and tell him that everything's fine and you will be picking him up."

Or what?"

The Captain pulled his gun out and aimed at Clara.

"Do it," he snapped.

The Doctor got to his feet.

Steve gave him a communicator and placed his finger on the gun's trigger.

The Doctor sighed and called Harvey's mobile. He waited for a few moments.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Harvey it's the Doctor," he started. "Just wanted to tell you that everything's fine. See you in five months. Or three, depending on whenever you get this."

"_Thanks... bye."_

He turned the communicator off. The Captain snatched it from him through the bars of the cell.

"Good," said Steve mockingly. "You will never see that boy ever again. As long as your prisoners on this ship, you will never even see your precious Earth again."

Captain Steve got up and turned to go.

"Oh by the way," said the Captain in the doorway. "Doubt you friend is going to miss you much. The Employer has just said he's into a girl."

He left after that.

The Doctor looked at Clara. What had he done? If only he hadn't messed up the coordinates in the first place, none of this would be happening. If they never escaped, at least Harvey would be happy with this girl.

Clara tried to sit up. She kept wincing, holding back screams of agony.

The Doctor helped her to sit up. He felt Clara's head resting on his shoulder.

"All is not lost."

The Doctor and Clara looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Can help you escape."

"Who is that?" demanded the Doctor.

"Just a friend of Harvey's," said the voice with a very fancy English accent.

"How do you know him?" asked Clara.

"Spoke with him a while ago," answered the voice. "Just showed him a couple of visions that's all."

"What were they about?" the prisoners asked in unison.

"Only Harvey can tell you that," said the voice. "And that's if he wants to."

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor.

"Just to tell you that there is a way out of here," said the voice. "All you have to do is wait for the signal."

"What is the signal?" asked Clara.

"You'll know it when you see it," said the voice. "Or hear it. Which one was it, can't recall. But am sure it'll be fun either way."

The voice never spoke again.

The Doctor and Clara sat in the cell waiting for the "signal." They didn't know how this was going to take and they didn't care. If they escaped or if they remained captured, they wouldn't lose hope. Because they knew Harvey would be able to live without them.

"What's that noise?" asked Clara.

The Doctor stood up. He could hear a faint noise. It sounded like a whistle. It was getting louder and louder and louder.

Suddenly there was a large explosion in the distance.


	36. Chapter 36

Jade West was standing just outside the Janitors Closet. She was just passing by on her way to lunch when she had heard voices.

She had heard every word that Robbie, André and Harvey had said. Her heart jumped with joy.

She now knew that Harvey loved her just as much as she loved him. He just couldn't tell her. Now he didn't have to.

But how was she going to tell him? That was the tricky bit. She couldn't tell him before. Maybe she could find someone who could teach her.

Jade walked away from the Closet in search of Lane. He was a school counsellor but maybe he knew a thing or two about love.

"Hi," called Cat as Jade passed her.

"Hi Cat," said Jade. She didn't really want to talk right now.

"How are you doing today?" asked Cat.

"Uh… good," said Jade.

"Could tell," said Cat. "You have a big smile on your face."

Jade never noticed she was smiling. She tried to stop but couldn't.

"See you," said Jade. She walked away before Cat could say anything else.

Jade continued to walk down the hallways of Hollywood Arts. She was determined to get to Lane's office before someone talked to her.

She finally arrived at the office. She knocked twice.

Lane answered almost immediately.

"Jade!" he said surprised. "Was nearly giving up hope that you were coming back, after the incident in the disabled toilet a month ago."

"Yeah," said Jade remembering that upsetting day.

"Come in," said Lane stepping aside.

Jade walked in. The office was the same as lit was the last time she was in here. Even Lane applying hand lotion was still happening.

"What can help you with today?" asked Lane sitting down in the hanging chair. He motioned for Jade to sit down as well.

"This going to sound strange," said Jade sitting down on the sofa. "But what do you do if you love someone and that person loves you, but you're both too afraid to tell the other person?"

Lane looked surprised. He had never expected Jade to come back here, let alone ask him a question about love.

"That's a tough question to answer," admitted Lane. "But sadly, cannot think of an answer to help you."

Jade was disappointed. She had hoped that Lane would be able to at least give her a proper answer

"Thanks anyway," she said getting up. She left without saying a word.

Jade didn't know who to turn to now. Lane couldn't help her and she doubted Sikowitz would give her an understandable answer.

But then she had an idea. Jade smiled to herself. If she couldn't tell Harvey that she loved him now. Maybe she could after spending more time together.

At the end of the school day, Harvey Blake was sitting on the sofa at the Vega's house. He wasn't 100% sure that it was the right thing to tell Robbie and André about his feelings.

But he had gotten them to promise to never breathe a word about it. That was on the positive side.

He still couldn't get the meaning of the silver rod; Gertrude gave him, out of his head. She still hadn't given him answers on a lot of subjects concerning his gran. He hoped he would be able to find her again.

At that moment Trina Vega walked over. They had spoken a lot of times since she had helped Harvey with his history homework a while ago. He failed miserably on it but it had brought them closer.

"Again sorry about getting you to fail history," said Trina sitting down next to Harvey.

"It's all right," said Harvey for the umpteenth time.

"So what does your dyslexia actually stop you from reading?" she asked suddenly. "Is there anything you can read?"

"Can read watches fine," said Harvey. "But anything else… no."

They stopped talking after that.

Harvey's mind returned to the silver rod. Gertrude had told him it was one of three keys. How was a rod a key? And there was the blue cube to think about as well. Harvey had to find that and the other two keys and, hopefully, find out his grandmothers past.

There was a knock on the door.

Tori rushed downstairs to open it.

Jade was standing there.

"Hi Jade," said Tori cheerfully. Her obsession with Jade was growing more intense each day.

"Hi," said Jade walking in without being asked to.

Jade sat down on the other sofa. Trina looked uncomfortable with her sitting that close.

"What are you doing here?" asked Trina.

"Just felt like stopping by," answered Jade.

"Great, said Trina, her voice filled with discomfort. "Think will go upstairs now."

She ran upstairs noisily.

"Trina!" called Tori. She looked at Jade. "Going to see if she's all right."

She ran up after her sister.

Jade and Harvey were the only two people in the room.

"Harvey?" asked Jade after a minutes silence.

"Yes?" he asked. He was afraid if anything he said afterwards would sound stupid.

"Was just wondering," she began. "Would you like… to…"

Jade was struggling to sound out the last few words.

"Yes?" said Harvey.

Jade took a deep breath and said:

"Would you like to move in?"


	37. Chapter 37

Harvey stared at Jade in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"Said… would you like to move in?" she asked slowly.

"Don't… understand what you're… what you're looking for… but… oh! You meant move into your new apartment!" he exclaimed.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Um… not sure that should, though," said Harvey. He noticed Jade's smile fading.

"You know… should tell Tori and Trina about this?" he asked.

"Probably best," she said.

"Why do you want…?"

"…You to move in?" Jade finished for him. "Because…"

Jade couldn't think of what to say. She had told herself what to say on the way over but now the words seemed to disappear.

"Because heard what you said in the Closet earlier today," she finally answered.

Harvey looked at the floor. He was hoping he was going to be able to tell Jade the truth to her face. Now that she knew, he wasn't sure how to respond. He felt embarrassed.

"It's ok," she said softly. "You feel embarrassed. Ok with that. The truth is… l-l-love you too."

Harvey looked back up. Had he heard correctly? Did Jade West just say that she loved him? Why would she fall for someone who wasn't even 5 feet tall and had an infected elbow? He felt nervous when Jade moved next to him.

"Why do you love?" he asked. "Why would you… or anyone fall for a little teenager?"

"Because…" she whispered in his ear. "… you are the kindest person have ever met."

Harvey turned to look into her eyes. He became lost in them.

Jade moved back a few inches when he turned. Her heart began to beat faster.

She began to lean in close to his neck.

Harvey noticed this and began to move closer to her lips.

They were just centimetres away from each other.

They heard footsteps coming. They jerked their heads away from each other just as Tori got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Jade.

"Second that," said Harvey. He wasn't lying as they weren't doing anything this minute.

"Ok then," said Tori suspiciously. "Well… what did you want Jade?"

"Wanted to know if Harvey was…" she turned to look at him. "… Interested in moving into apartment?"

Tori looked at them in turn.

"Are you?" she asked Harvey.

"Uhhh…" he looked at Jade. She smiled at him.

"… Yes," he said turning back to Tori.

"Good," said Tori. "How about you move there in the morning? Think it's a bit late for you to leave right now."

"Sure," said Harvey. "Can Jade stay over tonight?"

Jade looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected Harvey to ask that question.

"Does she want too?" asked Tori turning to Jade.

"Sure why not?" said Jade.

"Ok then, its arranged," said Tori. "Harvey will move to Jade's new apartment in the morning."

The next morning arrived slowly.

Harvey couldn't wait to move in with Jade. He had barely been able to get to sleep because of his excitement.

He had everything with him. His locket, his wallet, his phone, his guitar and his pick and his memory stick. He was already dressed.

"Ready to go?" asked Jade.

"Yep!"

She gave him a kind smile.

They walked outside to Jade's car. Jade got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Harvey got into the front seat.

They headed of.

Harvey was excited about this. But his mind kept slipping to his meeting with Gertrude. Everything the old woman had told him kept bugging him. What did she mean about another society? Was she trying to mess with him? If she was, then she had won.

Jade never spoke during the drive. Harvey wanted to start a conversation but he didn't know what to talk about. But he was sure it was Jade who had stroked his hair when he was sleeping last night. If he talked about that then she would probably think he was crazy.

They pulled up in front of a large building. It had twenty floors and was a creamy colour. There were windows practically everywhere.

They walked into the reception. Jade walked to the receptionist.

The receptionist was female and wore a white long coat with blue heels.

"Hello Jade," said the receptionist.

"Hi Madge," said Jade. "Do you still have that package?"

"Ooh yes," exclaimed Madge. She pulled something out from behind the desk she gave it to Jade.

Jade nodded her thanks and walked into an elevator. Harvey walked in after her.

Jade pressed the button for the 9th floor. The doors closed and they went up.

The doors opened and they stepped out. They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a room with the number 9:23 on it. Jade took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Harvey looked around the apartment. It was all one room. It had green walls with a wooden floor. There was a table with four chairs. There was a fridge and sink on the far wall. A sofa with a T.V in front of it was in the middle of the room. There was a double bed in the middle of the wall on the left.

"Here it is," said Jade. "Home sweet home."


	38. Chapter 38

Today was the fourth day of the third month.

Harvey Blake was enjoying life in Jade West's new apartment. They had breakfast together, went to and from Hollywood Arts together and watched T.V together.

But there was one thing they didn't do: they didn't sleep together.

Jade slept in the bed while Harvey slept on the sofa. He didn't mind this; he had gotten use to sleeping on a sofa after all the time he stayed at the Vega's house.

Today was just another day in the apartment. It was just a Saturday night.

Harvey was making the bed as it was his turn. He always folded the duvet up at the foot of the bed so it could be pulled across easily.

However, today was a day in which Harvey Blake's life would take a drastic turn.

He was just finishing up with the bed when he saw someone outside. He looked out the window that was just over the bed.

He saw Gertrude.

She was talking to a footman with her back to him. Now was his chance to get answers!

He left the bed with the duvet folded up at the end and headed for the door.

"Just popping out for a bit," called Harvey as he left.

"Have fun," called Jade who was washing up the dishes from dinner they had just minutes ago. They had eaten salad.

Harvey waited impatiently for the elevator. When it finally came he dashed in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

It seemed to take forever but the elevator doors opened at the ground floor.

Harvey ran outside just as Gertrude was done talking to the footman.

"Gertrude!" he called.

Gertrude turned around. Her face was filled with fear. She tried to walk away quickly. But Harvey can be pretty fast when he wanted to be. He caught up with her in less than three seconds.

"Gertrude," he said again. "Want more details about what you said last time."

"Really shouldn't be talking to you right now," she said. Harvey noticed that she spoke with a Belgian accent. How did he not notice that before?

"Please," he said desperately.

Gertrude tried to ignore Harvey's pleading eyes. She couldn't and gave in.

"All right," she said. "Here it is."

She sat down on a nearby bench. Harvey sat down next to her.

"What should start with?" she wondered aloud.

"Anything," said Harvey.

"Shall start with the other group that were at the Long Island Sound," said Gertrude. "They were men and woman who worked for some secret government. They were led by a man with black skin and an eye patch."

"What was his name?" asked Harvey.

"Never got his name," said Gertrude. "All that got from him was that he was a Director. Not a film director if that's what you were thinking."

"He was the one who lost the argument with your gran," she continued. "He could have done something about it but he didn't. He just told everyone to go."

Harvey took this all in. Now he had another thing to think about.

"The green fog was of unknown origin," said Gertrude. "Told you this last time; it killed everyone it passed through. Your gran breathed some of it in, breathed it out again and it went into your mother."

"You said last time that gran was suspicious when mum got pregnant," said Harvey. "Why?"

"Let's get there at another time," said Gertrude trying to change the subject. "The local camp was the one who led your grans team to the artefact. They seemed happy to give them the directions."

Harvey felt angry inside. Did the camp know about the dangers of the green fog? If so why did they send them there in the first place?

"Did the camp know about the fog?" asked Harvey.

"Don't know," said Gertrude. "Anyway moving on. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"What's the meaning of the three keys and the blue cube?" asked Harvey.

The old woman sighed. "The keys join together to form a bigger key. It was meant to unlock the secrets of the cube. It was never unlocked."

"Where are the other pieces?" asked Harvey.

"You have the first piece," said Gertrude. "Your grandmother hid hers and never told anyone where. The third founder's key is in her attic somewhere."

"Who was the third founder?"

"Afraid that's classified," said Gertrude. "Well… think that's everything."

"Wait," said Harvey. "What about the green fog? You tried to avoid answering that earlier."

Gertrude looked at the floor. Her eyes closed.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harvey. "Spill the beans."

"When the fog left your gran," said Gertrude. "It went into your mother."

"Know this bit," said Harvey.

"Don't interrupt," snapped Gertrude. "When you mum became pregnant with you… your gran began to wonder: why hadn't she died? The fog had entered and left her, so it had passed through her."

"Her suspicions were confirmed when you were born," continued the old woman. "As soon as you were born, your mum died."

"Why?"

"Because it had passed through her."


	39. Chapter 39

Harvey stared at Gertrude in confusion. What was the old woman talking about? Surely his grandmother, Ruth Blake, didn't do all the things this woman claimed she had.

"What do you mean it passed through her?" he asked.

"Your gran has suspicion something would happen," said Gertrude. "She went with your mother to the hospital when she was about to have you."

"After seeing her death," she continued, "Ruth scanned you. And what she saw was truly heart-breaking…"

"What did she say?" asked Harvey.

"Do you ever stop interrupting?" demanded Gertrude. "Anyway, you were scanned. Ruth picked up some strange things. It seemed that the green fog went inside you, not long before you were born."

Harvey looked completely lost.

"The green fog went inside you," said the old woman. "So…" she was trying to give Harvey the last bit.

"If went inside…" began Harvey. His eyes widened. "Oh God it left her!"

"And so it passed through her," said Gertrude. "Your gran was fighting death when it left her. It would seem that she died after losing the will to continue."

"What?" asked Harvey.

"Remember," she said. "Told you before, Ruth breathed it in and out, so it had passed through her. She was fighting it for a very long time."

"So that means…" Harvey's mind processed all this new information. by the the time he had found the answer Gertrude had begun to speak.

"Am so sorry Harvey," said Gertrude. "The green fog is inside you right now."

Harvey was absolutely devastated. He got up and went back inside slowly without saying a word.

When he turned back around, Gertrude was gone.

How could it be? Some mystical fog was inside him. Just waiting to come out.

He pressed the button for the elevator. His mind racing back and forth. How come his gran had never told him any of this before? Why did she leave it all to Gertrude?

The doors opened and he stepped inside. All of the memories of his gran began to feel worthless. She was such a sweet lady. And she never told him about her past life. Everything she had been to him was a lie.

The elevator stopped at his floor. He stepped out squeezing past someone who was waiting for the elevator.

He took his locket out and opened it. As he walked back to his and Jade's apartment, he remembered all of times he had with his grandmother.

He remembered the time she had tried to teach him to ride a bike. He had always thought that memory was a jewel to him.

He found his door and went inside.

Jade was out. She must have gone down the stairs to talk to the receptionist. She did that most nights.

Harvey sat on the bed. The duvet was still folded at the end. He continued to gaze at the locket.

The picture of his grandmother inside used to make him feel happy. Now it only made him feel rage.

He wanted to hurl the locket out of the window. But something held him back. Did he really want to forget his gran? Did he want to lose the thing he had left of her?

No.

Jade West was finishing talking to the receptionist. She took the stairs. She didn't know why but she just felt like it.

She was beginning to wonder about Harvey. Back upstairs earlier, she had seen him talking to an old woman. What was that all about?

She entered her apartment. She saw Harvey sitting on the bed, his legs hanging of the side.

"Are you all right?" she asked noticing his sad face. "You don't look like you are."

"Because am not," said Harvey. "Just found out about gran's life before this."

Jade sat down next to him.

"What was it?" she asked softly. "What did she do that made you like this?"

"Just found out that have a green fog inside!" he shouted. "And it kills anytime it wants! Which may happen any minute!"

Harvey regretted everything he had just said almost immediately. He couldn't look at Jade's shocked face.

He lay on his side and faced the other side of the bed.

Jade felt like she was going to break down again. After all the time Harvey had been in L.A. she had never imagined him to shout.

Her wanting to break down ended as soon she heard Harvey crying. She had only heard him once before. When he had woken up from his three day sleep. She knew that he didn't think she knew he had.

But now that she had confirmed her feelings towards him, she wanted to be there for him.

Harvey had been there for her. Now it was her turn.

Jade walked to the other side of the bed. She lay down on her side and faced Harvey.

She took hold of his hand.

"Promise you," she said. "That will be with you every step of the way with his green fog. But can you explain it bit better?"

Harvey chuckled at this.

He sat up, cross-legged.

Jade sat up next to him and put her arm over his shoulder. She felt so alive when Harvey rested his head on her shoulder.

Harvey looked up into Jade's eyes.

Jade looked down into Harvey's eyes.

They began to say something but lost all thought of that.

They kissed.


	40. Chapter 40

For Harvey, this was the most wonderful feeling. He almost forgot all about his worries.

As soon as his and Jade's lips met, he was instantly falling in love with her all over again. As their tongues met each other, the kiss became even more passionate.

Jade placed her hand on the side of Harvey's head and stroked his hair.

Harvey and Jade pulled away from each over and rested their foreheads against each other. Harvey could hear Jade's breathing; it felt so good on his face.

"That… was amazing," whispered Harvey.

Jade gave him a seductive look. She licked her lips. She wanted more.

"How about…" she said quietly, her hand reaching for Harvey's jacket, "… Take it to the next level. Or better yet, skip a few?"

Harvey realised what she was thinking.

"Couldn't agree more," he said smiling.

Jade pulled his jacket off as their lips met again. After she had removed his glasses and hat she moved towards his shirt.

Harvey reached for Jade's top. He pulled it off revealing her pale body. She looked paler with her black bra.

Jade wrestled Harvey's shirt off just as he had pulled her trousers off with her socks. She pulled his socks off.

"Dare you to try," whispered Jade. She turned around.

Harvey didn't wait to be asked twice. He pulled her black pants down towards her ankles. He managed to get them off when Jade bent her legs.

He began to undo her bra. When he did, she turned around.

Her naked body looked beautiful.

Jade pushed Harvey so that he was lying down. She placed her hand down his pants and played. Then she pulled them off.

Half a second later, the bed was surrounded by clothes.

Jade leant down to whisper in Harvey's ear.

"Prepare yourself."

She pulled the duvet over them.

Harvey gazed at Jade's face. He could feel her entire body on top of him. He had only felt her hand mostly and that felt soft. But with her body on him, he felt like he was in heaven. But something nagged him.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

Jade looked at him. She knew he meant Beck. So she answered truthfully.

"Not once," she said. She kissed him.

Harvey's body switched itself on. He kissed her back and began to roll around with her. He could hear Jade moaning with delight between kisses.

Jade resisted moving when they were both on their side. She kissed Harvey's neck.

Harvey closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more. He managed to wriggle under the sheets. He found Jade's stomach. It looked a lot better the last time he had seen it.

He rubbed her stomach and then kissed it repeatedly. He could hear Jade's moans.

Jade's face appeared in front of him. She pulled him back over the covers and held him close.

Harvey licked the space between her breasts. His tongue rolled around them and then across them.

"Oh… Harvey," Jade moaned. "Don't stop."

Her hand moved down and squeezed Harvey's groin. She moved it up down in her hands. She kissed his neck more.

She rolled his groin more. Her hand felt so sticky a minute later. She loved it.

Harvey paused for a moment. His tongue felt so sweet after all that licking. He gazed into Jade's eyes and she looked into his.

"Can tell there is something still bothering you," she said. "Can see it in your eyes."

Harvey wished she hadn't noticed. He didn't want to ruin this moment between them.

But Jade's eyes burned through him and he could hide it any longer.

"It's just everything Gertrude said," he confessed.

"Gertrude? Oh, the old woman!" Jade exclaimed.

Harvey nodded. "She said that have a green fog inside. Apparently it went into gran and then moved into mum. Then it…"

"Went into you," Jade finished. "How?"

"When mum was giving birth," said Harvey. "The fog went inside the baby. Think you know who the baby was. The scary thing is the fact that it kills anything it passes through. Gran managed to hold on for a long time before she died. But mum died instantly when was born."

Jade took every word in. She felt remorseful for her lover.

"Am so sorry," she whispered. "But told you before, that will be with you through it all."

"Gertrude also said that gran was part of a society a long time ago," continued Harvey. "Have to figure it all out. Which means that will have to leave Los Angeles."

Jade felt heartbroken. She didn't want Harvey to leave. But deep down, she knew he must.

"Love you Harvey," she whispered holding him closer.

"Love you too Jade," he whispered getting comfortable.

"No matter what happens," said Jade, tears filling up in her eyes. "Will always support you; will you keep in touch when you go?"

"Of course," said Harvey giving Jade one last kiss on the neck.

Jade smiled. Her head fell against the pillow and she fell asleep.

Harvey rested his head on Jade's chest. He felt so cosy there.

He wished he didn't have to leave. He wished he could stay with Jade forever.

For that one moment, that one special moment, he wished the TARDIS never came back.


	41. Chapter 41

Jade West woke up.

She looked at the clock. It was 3:27am, only hours after her sex with Harvey.

She looked at him. He was still asleep with his head buried into her chest. This made her feel so safe.

She gently moved his head onto the pillow. Then she got up and went into the shower.

She didn't turn it on. She just sat down to think.

Jade thought about a lot of things. But the one thing she thought of most was the time when Harvey had to leave. She didn't think she would live through that. Not after everything they had been through together.

She felt her breasts. The thought of Harvey licking them was still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes and pretended she was still in bed with him.

She opened her eyes again.

Another thought struck her. How would her friends react if they found out what she and Harvey did?

Maybe she just shouldn't tell them. She could Harvey to do the same and they could be together and her friends wouldn't be upset or mad. A win, win situation.

But the thought of him leaving returned. Harvey needed to know about his grandmother. She supported him, but if he left to do that she could die.

She had only known Harvey for just over three months. And she wanted to be with him already.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and punched herself in the mouth. She stepped out of the shower and punched herself again.

She felt her face. She could feel blood coming out of her nose. She loved it for some reason.

She punched herself again. This time she knocked herself to the floor. As Jade lay on her stomach, she imagined a referee counting to ten like in a boxing match.

She got up and walked to the other side of the apartment. She looked over at Harvey to make sure he was still asleep.

He was.

She punched herself all over her body. She enjoyed the thrill of the beating she was giving herself. She grabbed her throat and squeezed for four seconds.

She balled her fist up and punched her chin. Her head snapped back and she fell on her back.

She gazed up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing like mad.

She tried to get to her feet. But her arms felt weak and she fell to the floor. She dragged herself to a chair at the table. She used it to pull herself up.

She walked towards a mirror that was on the wall near the kitchen.

Her body didn't have one bruise on it. Not one.

Jade was surprised. She had expected a couple at least.

Only her face was messed up. Her nose was bloody, that was it. How come she didn't have any more injuries?

She went to the kitchen sink. She turned the tap on and washed her face.

She dried herself with a towel. She looked back in the mirror. Her nose was fine.

What?

That wasn't possible. She hadn't even tried to clean her nose. Now she looked like she hadn't punched herself at all!

She went back to bed. When she got into position, she placed Harvey's head back onto her chest and went back to sleep.

Inside Harvey's head, things were getting a bit heated.

He was standing inside the pitch black room. The voice was arguing about what had just happened.

"You shouldn't have done that," it said. "Now she'll never want you to go."

"Maybe don't want to leave," said Harvey. "Maybe should stay with Jade until die."

"Ahhh," said the voice. "If you stay… how will you find out about your grandmother?"

Harvey didn't answer. He hadn't thought about what he had just said. Now the voice had the advantage.

"Got you," said the voice. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't care what you think," said Harvey. "Somehow, will find a way to keep Jade in life and find out about gran."

"HA! You would be able to read "Once Upon A Time" by the time you've figured that out!"

Harvey felt angry. He wanted to beat the voice up. But unfortunately he could due to the fact he had an infected elbow, he wasn't very strong, he was very light and you couldn't beat up a voice anyway.

"Think you should get back to your girl," said the voice. "Bet she'll need your comfort."

Harvey woke up. He looked around the apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary was there.

He lifted his head up and looked at Jade. She was still asleep.

He kissed his hand placed over her heart. He saw her smile in her sleep.

Jade woke up.

"You're up already?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," said Harvey. This was true.

"Since both up," said Jade. "How about you prepare…"

She suddenly flipped Harvey onto his back and she placed her body on top of him.

"… To be dominated?"

Harvey smiled and kissed her ear.

Jade touched every part of Harvey's body and even squeezed his backside.

At around 5:56am, Jade fell asleep again.

Harvey didn't.

He knew that Jade had beaten herself up.


	42. Chapter 42

Harvey and Jade were on their way to Hollywood Arts on Monday morning.

Harvey sat next to Jade who was driving. He hadn't said anything about Jade beating herself up on Saturday night, but he had a feeling she knew that he knew.

Jade looked at Harvey after she had parked in front of Hollywood Arts. She knew that he knew she had beaten herself. So she was going to put him out of his misery and tell him the truth.

"Know you know that you saw beating self-up," said Jade. "But the reason that did was because was stressed out. So decided to punish self for it."

"Why?" asked Harvey who was surprised by Jade starting this conversation.

"Should be a bit clearer when explaining," Jade said to herself. "At first it was punishment. Then it turned to… pleasure. Don't know why it just did."

Harvey could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore so he got out of the car and went inside. He had the morning in the Blackbox Theatre and he didn't want to be late.

Sinjin Van Cleef was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Took you long enough," said Sinjin. "You are early though."

"A person is never late, nor are they early. They arrive precisely when the mean to!" said Harvey.

"You got that from Lord of the Rings didn't you?"

"Yes," said Harvey. "But it's such a cool line… anyway can get on?"

"Fine," said Sinjin. "Let's talk about…"

But before Sinjin could get a word out, Trina Vega burst in.

"Guys!" she shouted. "Come outside there's something you've gotta see!"

She ran away before the boys could process this.

Harvey was completely lost. The only thing had been processed so far was to come outside.

He began to walk outside.

"You're not seriously going to follow her are you?" asked Sinjin.

"Yeah," said Harvey.

"In that case," said Sinjin. "Better come to."

The two boy's fast-walked outside.

They reached the Asphalt Café. They noticed everyone was looking at the sky.

Harvey and Sinjin looked up themselves. Sinjin fainted almost immediately.

There in the sky was an enormous black cloud. It wasn't much different from a regular black cloud, but this one had a few differences.

It was moving quickly, all over the place. Thunder sounded from within. In the centre, a golden light shone through.

Harvey took his eyes away from the cloud. He saw a few students filming it with their phones or taking pictures.

He saw Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Trina and Jade sitting at their usual table. They were also staring at the black cloud but they weren't filming or taking pictures.

Jade noticed him and gave him a confused look while motioning her head towards the cloud.

All of a sudden the cloud stretched. A column sprouted from one side and began to snake its way down. It stopped when it touched the ground.

Harvey made sure no one was watching and crept away. He wanted to know where the cloud column had landed.

As he made his way through town, Harvey noticed that everyone was staring at the cloud. He looked up himself. It loomed above him.

"Harvey!"

Harvey turned around. He saw Jade running towards him. Not far behind her were the others. Sinjin wasn't there. Probably still fainted.

"Where are you going?" asked Beck.

"Saw you sneak away a while ago," said Robbie who sounded completely out of breath as if he ran all the way.

"Just going to see what that column is," said Harvey. "It looked intriguing."

"So you were just going to wonder and look at a column made completely out of cloud," said Tori. "Without telling anyone you were going or not knowing what it is exactly?"

"Pretty much," said Harvey. He turned and continued.

"Well then everyone going with you," said Cat.

So they did.

Everywhere they looked, they saw people gazing at the cloud in the sky. Even some people were staring at it while they were driving. They had already seen two crashes and six sudden stops.

"Can't believe one cloud has an entire city looking at it," said Harvey. "There were clouds the other day and no one paid any attention to them."

"Know right," said Jade.

They continued down a lot of streets. They saw more people gazing at the cloud.

"Over there!" cried Trina pointing.

The others looked.

The column was touching the ground in an alleyway. Harvey recognised it immediately.

"That's the place where the TA…" he stopped himself talking. "…the place where was stranded."

They entered the alleyway slowly.

The column looked like a mini tornado that wasn't causing destruction. It just stood there not doing anything. Harvey could just make out the swirls in it.

"How come it came here?" asked Robbie. "Why not somewhere more interesting?"

"Who knows," said André. "Something's are just left a mystery."

The column exploded sending the teenagers flying. They hit the ground hard but none of them were injured.

Men dressed as pirates ran out of it screaming in anger, followed by giant men who were blue and had ice on them.

Harvey got to his feet just as they gathered round them.

At the moment the pirates drew guns, a familiar sound echoed around the area.

They turned and saw something fading in and out. It was a blue box.

"How?" wondered Harvey.


	43. Chapter 43

_Earlier _

Captain Steve was standing on the deck of the Dreadnought. He gazed at the planet below. He smiled cruelly at the thought of plundering it in just a few short hours.

He had spoken to the Employer earlier. He had told him about this boy called Harvey.

The Employer had just laughed at this information. Well… he had until he found out the boy was called Harvey. The Employer had given the pirate Captain just one order upon landing on the planet. Steve had relished this order and was very thrilled about giving it:

_No survivors._

"Awaiting orders Cap'n," said a pirate.

The Captain turned slowly to face him. The pirate could tell this order was going to be good.

"No survivors," hissed the Captain.

At that moment a ship landed near the Dreadnought. It was small, only big enough for one being. It opened at the side and a gangplank landed with a loud bang on the deck.

A figure wearing a black hood stepped out. The figure was fairly tall and everything he wore was black. He had a golden necklace on.

"Take it you're the supervisor," said Steve. "One of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme… perhaps?"

"_Yes_," the Adherent said. "_The Employer explained that you are about to launch an attack on Earth. Presume to look for this… Harvey Blake_?"

"Of course," said Steve. "Everything will be ready in a few minutes."

"_Excellent_."

The Captain smiled. Soon the Earth will be destroyed and he will be paid handsomely.

"_You understand the strategy_?" asked the Adherent.

"Yes," said Captain Steve. "Have to find Harvey Blake first. According to the scanners…" The Captain took out a device and switched it on, revealing a hologram of the Earth. "… The boy should be located approximately…" he zoomed in a bit. "…Here."

The Adherent looked at the location. It was marked as "Los Angeles."

"_Remember_," began the Adherent. "_Harvey Blake must be taken alive_."

"Yes of course," said Steve a little annoyed. "And anyone who gets in the way must die."

"_Yes… Soon the Employer will have Harvey Blake in his grasp. And he will… what is that_?"

Captain Steve looked up. Strange shapes were falling down towards the ship. As they got closer the pirate Captain saw that they were creatures. Giant creatures.

"INCOMING!" he roared.

The creatures landed on the deck and roared. They were very tall and were blue with bits of ice on them. They didn't do anything. They just stood there.

"Hey," said a pirate. "Could sell these things for profit. All you have to do is…"

His sentence was cut short as he was broken in half.

The creatures charged and attacked.

Captain Steve and the Adherent retreated to the end of the ship. They wanted nothing to do with these creatures.

"_Why are Frost Giants attacking_?" demanded the Adherent. "_Have done nothing to impose them_."

"Don't know either," said the Captain. "But they will die for coming here."

He drew his sword and charged. He stabbed a Giant in the back of the leg just as it was about to snap another pirate in half. He swung his sword down just as it fell to one knee. Steve laughed as the Frost Giants head rolled across the deck.

The Adherent raised his metal hand and brought it down on a giants head as it snapped a pirate's neck. The Giant fell on all-fours. The Adherent grabbed its neck and snapped it clean off.

A Frost Giant picked up two pirates and threw them overboard.

Steve was pushed towards the edge. The Giant charged him, but he was too quick. He sidestepped, sending the Giant over the rails. He looked over the edge and got a nasty surprise.

More Giants were climbing up the side. If they weren't stopped the pirates would be overrun.

The pirate Captain readied a cannon and waited as the cannon warmed up making a whistling noise that got louder. It was made of metal stolen from a market stall on the Rings of Akhaten. It shot lasers instead of cannonballs.

A Giant roared as it appeared.

Steve fired the cannon, sending most of the Giant's upper body flying through space.

Five pirates were effectively stabbing a Frost Giants back. It tried to fight back, but the pain was too great. It fell after fifty blows.

Captain Steve observed the battle as the Adherent appeared beside him. It was impossible to pick a winner in this fight.

"_If do not act fast the ship will be overrun_," said the Adherent smacking a Giant in the small of its back, costing the Frost Giant its life.

"Do you think that don't know that!" snapped Steve. "Have never been in this type of situation before."

"_What_?_ The so-called unchallenged Captain Steve can't even defeat a bunch of savage brutes?" _

"Stop mocking," said Steve. "At this rate the invasion won't even be able to happen!"

"_So what are you going to do about it_?" mocked the Adherent.

At that moment another Frost Giant landed on the deck. Judging by its green hair… was it? ... And burning red eyes, this one was the leader. An idea struck Steve.

"Got it," he snarled.


	44. Chapter 44

The Doctor and Clara stood up. They had just heard an explosion in the distance. It had sounded like cannon fire.

"What was that?" asked Clara.

"Think," replied the Doctor. "That was the signal."

At that moment a pirate ran up to their cell.

"Ah, just the fellow that wanted to see," said the Doctor who wasn't waiting for this particular pirate but he accepted him anyway. "What's going on up there?"

"None of your business!" snarled the pirate. "Am just here to make sure the Giants don't spring you out and… Damn!"

Clara rolled her eyes. It was clear that this pirate wasn't one of the brightest.

The Doctor sat back down. He gazed at the pirate waiting for him to say something.

"What?" asked the pirate.

"Was just wondering why a pirate… such as yourself… is guarding two strangers and not taking part with the defending of his own ship?" said the Doctor. "Do the others not feel that you're combat material?"

"Am the carpenter," said the pirate.

"Wow," said Clara bored.

An explosion seemed to happen behind the prisoners at that precise moment.

The force knocked the Doctor and Clara off their feet. They turned and saw a Giant staring at them with a face full of rage.

"FROST GIANT!" shouted the pirate. He scrambled to his feet and unlocked the cage door. He charged in waving a sword.

The fight never really got started as the Giant just picked him up and threw him out the hole in the cell. The Giant watched as the pirate flew through space. It then continued to climb up the ship.

"What the…" began Clara.

"You're welcome," said the voice, taking the Doctor by surprise.

"This was you're doing?" asked the Doctor.

"Of course," said the voice. "Told you to wait for the signal and you did. Couldn't remember if you would see it or hear it but it turned out great."

"Great?" said the Doctor bitterly. "You got Frost Giants to attack the Dreadnought; they will kill anything in their path and you think it turned out great?"

"Doctor?" said Clara.

The Doctor turned to face her but then saw what it was Clara wanted to point out.

The cell door was left unlocked.

"Hope you're happy with yourself," said the Doctor. "Because of you, lots of beings will be killed today."

"Oh am very happy," said the voice. "Run along now."

The Doctor and Clara left the cell. They hadn't been able to walk freely for ages.

As they ran down the various corridors of the Dreadnought, the sound of fighting became louder.

"Have to get to the TARDIS quickly," said the Doctor. "Who knows how long the fight will last for?"

They ran down more corridors.

But the Doctor stopped in front of the room that they were captured in when they came on-board. He dashed in and began to examine the computer screen.

"Uh Doctor?" said Clara. "Do you think should be getting back to the TARDIS?"

"In a minute," said the Doctor. "First have too… Oh no!"

"What is it?" cried Clara running to have a look at the screen. It didn't make any sense to her.

"This is the Dreadnought's main computer. And it says the pirates are planning an invasion," said the Doctor. "On Los Angeles."

"Why?"

"Don't know," said the Doctor. "Wait… of course! Steve said the Employer was interested in Harvey."

"So the pirates want to capture him!" said Clara.

"Let's go," called the Doctor, but he stopped running as soon as he started.

"What's wrong?" asked Clara.

"Haven't got the Sonic Screwdriver!" said Doctor.

"That will have to wait," said Clara putting her hands on his shoulders. "Right now, Harvey is in danger and right now he needs help."

The Doctor took this all in. he didn't want to leave the Sonic behind but he knew Clara was right.

They ran off together.

The sound of fighting had stopped.

"Why has it quiet?" asked Clara. "They were fighting a minute ago."

The Doctor spied a camera in the corner. It was connected to a screen in the wall.

He walked over to it and typed a few keys. Within seconds a coloured hologram appeared.

"Think this is the battle a few moments ago," said the Doctor.

They saw Captain Steve sneaking towards a Giant with red eyes. He was carrying an injection needle.

"What's…" began Clara. She was cut off as soon as Steve jabbed the needle into the Giants leg.

The Giant fell to its knees and shook violently. Its eyes closed and opened again. Its eyes had turned green.

"Mind control," said the Doctor. "Steve will now have control over the Frost Giants. COME ON!"

The Doctor and Clara ran as fast as they could. Their legs were burning by the time they found the TARDIS, exactly where it was when they landed.

They entered and the Doctor began to throw some switches. Immediately the familiar sounds of the TARDIS were heard.

"By the time the fifth month ends," said the Doctor. "Los Angeles will be rubble."

"But the time thing is broken," said Clara.

"Time thing? Well will just have to fix it!"

The Doctor pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS sounded livelier than it was earlier.

Then all became quiet. The Doctor looked at Clara and smiled.

The TARDIS was landing.


	45. Chapter 45

Harvey, Jade, André, Robbie, Rex, Tori, Trina, Cat and Beck stared in awe at the blue box as it appeared in front of them.

Even the pirates were momentarily distracted, but they still had their guns pointed at the teenagers.

Then a strangely dressed man came out of the box. He wore a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches which were worn on top of a dress shirt with suspenders. He had on navy blue trousers which were rolled up revealing his black boots and had long dark hair.

It was the Doctor.

"It's him," said Robbie gobsmacked. "It's the man from the film!"

"Of course," said the Doctor, who didn't have a clue what Robbie was talking about. "Glad to you all are alright, hi Harvey, and am looking forward for the next few minutes or so."

"How did you escape?" demanded a pirate.

"Come on!" exclaimed Clara who was getting out of the TARDIS at that moment. "Seriously, would have thought that a few immortal pirates would know how their own prisoner escaped."

"It's her!" squeaked Robbie.

"You think?" said Beck with a raised eyebrow.

A pirate picked up his communicator and began talking into it. He put it down again after a few seconds.

"That was the Cap'n," he said. "He said have to bring the small one on-board right now."

"Did he now?" asked the Doctor. "But unfortunately there's one small problem."

"And what's that?" sneered the pirate. A Giant behind him growled.

"You have to get through this Time Lord," said the Doctor. And with that, the pirates fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" demanded the Doctor as he and the others ran for it. "Was going to talk for a while, but no, you lot just had to kick them below!"

"Didn't go through with that!" said Harvey innocently. "It was that lot!" he added nodding his head at the other teens.

"Stop a minute!" screeched Jade. Everyone stopped immediately.

"If you going to say something, can it wait?" asked Clara. "Hardly think those pirates are going to wait politely."

"Not until you explain everything," she said. "What is that box? Who are you? What the chiz do you do? That's all got from Harvey…"

"Harvey," said the Doctor politely. "Come here a minute."

He, Clara and Harvey walked about three feet away.

"How much did you tell them?" the Doctor demanded. "You promised you wouldn't breathe a word about anything!"

"Didn't," said Harvey. "You did."

"Don't be absurd!" cried the Doctor. "The only person that has been in touch is you."

"Um," said Clara. "You're the only person who had contact with the TARDIS anyway."

"That's not strictly true," said Harvey guiltily.

"What did you do?" asked Clara.

"Nothing!" Harvey protested. "Well… just… got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" said the Doctor. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"Look," said Tori stepping forward. "Couldn't help but… "Overhear" you conversation…"

Harvey wasn't surprised. The others were standing only three feet away. Of course they would be able to hear them.

"Harvey is telling the truth," said Tori. "Know that because…" she looked at her friends.

"You lot kidnapped him," said Clara. "That is so… stupid. Why would you even do that? He has done nothing to you.

"Thought he was an alien!" said Robbie. "Couldn't just let one roam around freely. He could have been planning an invasion!"

"But Harvey didn't tell you about anything," said the Doctor changing the subject. "How come you want to know about some things you shouldn't even know about?"

"Filmed you when your box landed," said Robbie. "Then kidnapped Harvey and then…"

"Impersonated him when talked to you a couple of times," finished Jade.

"Don't believe you," said the Doctor.

"Really? From this angle it feels like one afternoon," said Jade in a voice that sounded strangely similar to Harvey's.

"Ok so it was you," said the Doctor. "But still… Harvey, who are these people?"

"Jade, Cat, Beck, André, Robbie, Rex, Trina and Tori," said Harvey pointing at each of them in turn.

"Excellent," said Clara. "This is the Doctor," she added pointing at him.

"Just… the Doctor," he said before anyone could interrupt him. "And this is Clara."

"What do you do?" asked Cat. "No one's going with you until you say."

"Just tell them," said Harvey.

"Fine… the blue box is called the TARDIS; it's a time-space machine. It's bigger on the inside. Visit many places with these two," he put his hands on his companion's shoulders. "Have only known Harvey for a short while. How's that? Oh, am also a Time Lord; it's an alien race."

The teenagers looked at each other in disbelief. But they didn't have a choice but to go with what the Doctor said.

"Ok," said Trina. "Sounds weird but everyone shall go with it."

"Good," said the Doctor. "Anyway should continue running?"

"Why?" asked André.

"Because those pirates have caught up?" suggested Rex.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Yeah… their only twenty or so metres away. So let's go!"

Everyone legged it.


	46. Chapter 46

The Doctor, Clara and Harvey along with Tori, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Rex, André, Beck and Jade continued to run from the pirates and Giants.

Robbie was beginning to fall behind. He would have been caught by a pirate if André hadn't pulled him forward.

"Still don't get it!" called Harvey. "How do these pirates know you? Did you get kidnapped by them or something?"

"Yes!" cried Clara. "The TARDIS went mental for a minute and just happened to land on their ship that has been in space for several hundred years. And now they want to destroy Los Angeles and get you!"

"Why do they, though?" asked Harvey. "Why would they want…?"

"COME 'ERE!" shouted a pirate. "The Cap'n would just like a chat with ye."

They continued to run in any direction they could. Harvey was in the front. He was small but he could run fast.

"Where exactly going?" asked Beck avoiding a Giant trying to grab him.

"Anywhere to get away from them!" answered the Doctor. "Hopefully somewhere with some good hiding spots."

"Where in L.A. are you going to find any?" asked Tori who was starting to run out of breath.

"Don't know! Haven't been here in ages!" said the Doctor. "Literally, haven't been here in "ages." Last time was here, it was around the Middle Ages."

They ended up outside Hollywood Arts.

"Can't go in there!" said Trina. "Someone's bound to get hurt!"

"Don't really have much choice," said Clara. She pointed at the pirates who had just come round a corner.

They all ran inside.

They were able to make it to the lockers. The pirates didn't seem to be following them, so they took a breather.

"That… was…" said André who collapsed close to Tori's locker.

Harvey just walked to his own locker. He didn't seem out of breath at all.

"What is this "Hollywood Arts" then? asked the Doctor sitting down on the steps. "Have never heard of it."

"It's a performing arts school," said Cat.

"Where you… perform," said Beck. "Obviously that's what you do. It's in the name."

"So you mean like… acting?" said Clara. "And… singing?"

"Yeah," said Jade. "Took Harvey here."

"What do you mean "took Harvey here?" asked the Doctor suspiciously.

"Am a student here," said Harvey. "So could do something interesting while wait for you. Oh that's right!"

"What is?" asked Robbie.

"How are you two…" he pointed at the Doctor and Clara … here? It hasn't been five months yet."

"It's a bit complicated," said Clara. "After got kidnapped by the pirates, were put in a cell. The Captain called Steve…"

Harvey sniggered.

"… Was working with someone called the Employer. Apparently he was interested in you, Harvey."

"That doesn't make much sense," said Harvey. "Why would this Employer want anything to do with a small teenager?"

"Don't know yet," said the Doctor. "But will find out. Anyway the Employer wants to get you, that's the main thing. The Employer is planning to invade Los Angeles, just to find you. Or well Captain Steve is anyway."

"Can't you just do something with the Sonic?" asked Harvey.

"The Captain stole it when didn't notice," said the Doctor lamely. "Without it, the pirates have the advantage."

They sat in silence after that.

André was sitting by Tori's locker watching a video on his PearPad. He was listening to an interview between the interviewer and a girl who sounded out of breath. He couldn't recall what it was about but he listened anyway.

"_What are you planning on doing after your win here tonight_?" the interviewer asked.

"_Going to go out and party_," said the girl. "_And whoever the first challenger is… dare you to put up a fight like no other_."

André was completely lost after that, so he switched the PearPad off.

Harvey was sitting in front of his locker, deep in thought.

"How are you feeling?" asked the voice, in his head.

"Swell," said Harvey who was in the black room in his head.

"In case you're confused," said the voice. "Anything you say in here… you're not saying in real life."

"Good to know," said Harvey.

"Oh… don't get a thank-you for getting your friends out of that ship?"

"What?" asked Harvey. "You helped?"

"Of course," said the voice. "Don't tell them…"

"Don't tell them what?" asked Harvey.

"Don't tell them that you have a voice inside your head," the voice answered. "However did speak to those two before. So going to erase their memory about that time."

"Why? You can't do that!" Harvey protested.

"Why not?" asked the voice. "Look going to anyway. There's nothing you can do about it. Bye."

Harvey snapped back to reality.

Nothing had happened since he was in thought.

"_Hello_?" asked a voice outside, through a megaphone or something. It sounded quit deep. "_Know that Harvey Blake is in there somewhere_."

"Who's that?" asked Rex.

"Don't know, said the Doctor. "But it sounds familiar."

"_Going to give Mr Blake one minute to come out to the entrance_," said the voice. "_If you aren't out here by then, will initiate a cannon strike_."


	47. Chapter 47

Harvey stood up. He stared at the Doctor and Clara with a look of worry.

"You can't go out there!" said Tori. "They'll take you!"

"Don't think have a choice," said Harvey. "If don't go out there, then they will start firing."

"Lost you once before," said Clara. "Can't bear to lose you again."

"_40 seconds remaining_," came the deep voice.

"Will they actually fire?" wondered Beck. "They know you're in here. And since their after you, why would they risk hurting you if you don't go?"

Harvey was about to go over to the door and question this, when the voice started up again.

"_Can hear you in there_," said the voice. "_Have to say that is a really good point. Unfortunately for you these cannons are Seeker's. They will only fire on the things that want to fire upon and damage anything else. So you really are at a disadvantage. Not bluffing, come and see_."

The Doctor peered out of the window. He saw a group of pirates and Giants waiting just outside the entrance. With them was the Adherent of the Repeated Meme and four large silver cannons.

"He's not kidding," said the Doctor. "Those are truly Seeker Cannon's out there."

"_20 seconds remaining_."

Harvey looked at everyone in turn. He knew he had no choice but to go out there and get captured.

"See you," said Harvey.

A tear fell down Clara's cheek. She pulled him closer for a hug. Everyone else joined in.

"_10 seconds remaining_."

Harvey breathed in deeply and stepped outside.

The Adherent was waiting for him. The pirates bared their teeth and the Giants scowled at him.

"_Hello Harvey Blake_," said the Adherent. "_Now if you'll just come along, then the Employer will have you_."

Jade was watching all this from the window. She couldn't bear to lose Harvey after only being with him for a short time.

She began to walk to the door when the others gave her looks of shock.

"What are you doing?" asked Robbie. "Hold on… You can't go out there! He doesn't want anyone else."

"Don't care," said Jade folding her arms. "If they want Harvey, then they have to take his friend as well."

"Everyone here is his friend," said Trina. "Why do you want to go out there when they will probably blast you with one of those cannons?"

"Because that is what am prepared to do," said Jade. "You can all come if you want. Or you can stay here and hide like cowards."

"Well… am with you," said the Doctor. "And so is Clara."

"Shall go as well," said Tori.

"Let's do this!" shouted Rex.

Cat whooped with excitement.

"Let's do it," said Trina and André.

Beck just gave a thumbs-up.

Jade nodded at everyone and they all stepped outside.

"Hey!" she shouted. The Adherent looked over Harvey's shoulder. "If you're going to take him then you…"

"… Have to take everyone!" finished Beck.

"_What's this_?" asked the Adherent turning his cloaked head back to Harvey. "_Some measly school children are willing to go with you on-board the most dangerous ship of all time_?"

"It would seem so," said Harvey.

"Either you take everyone," said the Doctor. "Or everyone will just make your day hell. By that meaning, everyone will just run in any direction. Do you really want to waste your time chasing after everyone?"

The Adherent considered this. After a few seconds it had made up its mind.

"_All right, you will all be taken prisoner. Activate the beam!"_

A glowing green light fell from the cloud and encircled everyone.

André gazed at the light as if he was hypnotised. After a few seconds he got a headache and closed his eyes.

There was a blinding light and they were standing on the Dreadnought's deck.

Captain Steve was waiting for them, holding the Sonic Screwdriver in his left hand.

"Glad to see you back, Doctor," he said. "And you bought a few friends too! How nice."

"Who the chiz is that?" asked Jade.

"That…" said Clara. "… Is Captain Steve."

"Steve?!" snorted Tori. "That's not very piraty, is it?"

The pirate Captain scowled at them as he put the Screwdriver in his right coat pocket.

"May have an uncool name," he hissed. "But am not some to be taken likely, girly."

He noticed Harvey standing between Jade and Robbie.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. He walked towards Harvey, knelt down and smiled. "This little man must be Harvey Blake, is that correct?"

"Yeah," said Harvey. "You know… for a pirate you don't really talk like one."

Steve's smile faded.

"Would watch that tongue if were you," he spat.

"What do you want him for really?" asked Jade.

"All in good time," said Steve.

"What happens in the meantime then?" asked Harvey as he placed his left hand into his pocket quickly.

"In the meantime…" Steve moved closer and whispered in Harvey's ear. "… Make sure you're up to having a bit of _fun _later on."

Captain Steve stood up and took several steps backwards.

"Take them to the brig," said Steve. "They can catch up whatever for the time being."


	48. Chapter 48

Captain Steve was true on his word. They did have time to catch up on everything. They had been arguing for several minutes now and Harvey thought that this was getting on the pirate, who was guarding them, nerves.

"What the heck is happening?" shouted André. "Why do these pirates want Harvey? There has to be a reason why."

"Told you before," said the Doctor. "DON'T KNOW!"

Harvey hadn't said a word since they were put in the cell just minutes before. The shouts from the others, he just tuned out. He didn't want to listen to them arguing about everything that had happened over the past three months.

"Maybe this Employer or whatever," said Trina. "Just wants to make a business deal."

"But why would he want to make a business deal to just one person in particular?" asked Clara.

"It was just a suggestion," muttered Trina.

"What do you think Harvey?" asked Cat. "You haven't said a word since was taken below deck."

Harvey stared at Cat Valentine. Everyone else soon began to stare at him.

"Think…" he began. "… That have to escape and find out who the Employer is."

"Don't bother trying," said the pirate. "You won't ever escape… not without your precious Screwdriver."

"He's right," said the Doctor glumly. "Without the Sonic, doubt will be able to get out of here."

"You're thinking positively," said the pirate. He closed his eyes, fell into a chair and began to sleep.

"What now?" asked Beck.

Harvey looked over at Clara and gave her a wink.

"Ooh…" she teased. "What did you do?"

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. What exactly did he do?

Harvey reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He tossed it to the Doctor.

"Ah!" he cried. "The Sonic! How did you get it? And more importantly… When did you get it?

"Pickpocketed it of Steve when he whispered in ear," said Harvey. "Surprisingly none of you noticed!"

The Doctor put his finger on his lips, noting for the others to be quiet. He tiptoed over to the cell door and for the first time in months pressed the button on the Screwdriver.

The cell door opened immediately. The Doctor pushed it open very slowly. He stopped when it made a creak. He looked at the pirate; he hadn't woken up.

The Doctor stepped out of the cell and motioned for everyone else.

Clara stepped out first. She was followed by André then Cat, Robbie and Rex, Beck, Tori, Trina, Jade and finally Harvey.

Beck and André picked up the chair that the guard was sleeping on and they carefully placed it in the cell. The guard hadn't woken up at all despite not being moved from the chair.

Harvey crept towards the chair and took the pirates communicator. He left the cell and the Doctor locked it.

"First things first," said the Doctor. "Need to find the main computer. There's no doubt that the pirates will have started the invasion by now."

They followed the Doctor down many corridors. They entered a room full of computers.

The Doctor sonicked one of the computers and stared at all the information it was giving.

"Knew it," he said. "The pirates have begun the invasion. And nobody had the chance to prepare themselves for it because of that cloud."

"What is that cloud anyway?" asked Tori.

"It's a disguise," said the Doctor after he sonicked the computer again. "A disguise for the Dreadnought. That's the name of this ship," he added before Rex could say anything.

"Whoa!" said Rex completely surprised by the Doctor giving him the answer before he had the chance to ask the question.

"So what going to do?" asked Harvey. "The pirates and those big blue people must be down in the city."

"So…" said Clara. "… Have an entire ship to selves."

"Nearly," said the Doctor. "The Adherent is still on-board. Apparently he's in the captain's quarters."

"What's an Adherent?" asked Harvey. "You have never mentioned them before. Also why would the ship need to be disguised anyway?"

"It's a part of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," said the Doctor. "Their robots or something like that. And the reason the Dreadnoughts disguised is because… actually don't know that one, the computer doesn't say."

"How are the pirates controlling the Giants?" asked Clara.

"Said before… mind control," said the Doctor. "Wait… there's a source to it as well! Which…" his face fell. "… is in the captains quarters. But if can destroy it, the Giants will have control of their own minds."

"How exactly will it be destroyed?" asked Robbie.

"By starting the self-destruct," said the Doctor.

"Seriously?" moaned Clara playfully. "The pirates stole loads of technology, but they had the stupid idea of getting a self-destruct button?"

"Shush!" hissed Jade. "The Adherent is saying something."

"_You will be very pleased_," it said. It was taking through a communicator. "_Have the boy locked away in the cells. There's no way he can escape_. _all you have to do is come and get him_."

Harvey scoffed.

"_The main thing is what his reaction will be_…" the Adherent continued. "… _When he finds out the truth about his parents_."


	49. Chapter 49

Harvey's mouth fell open. Had he just heard right? Did the Adherent just say "When he finds the truth about his parents?"

"Harvey…" the Doctor said slowly.

Harvey turned and ran for the door.

"NO!" shouted André. He tackled Harvey to the ground just before he could make it to the door.

"Let go!" cried Harvey. "Have to find out!"

Clara pulled André off Harvey and grabbed him before he could leave.

"Harvey…" she said softly. "You can't go in there. You don't know what the Adherent is capable of."

"Don't care!" cried Harvey. "If he knows something about parents, then going to get it out of him!"

Clara's grip on Harvey was slipping. Fortunately Jade helped her keep Harvey from escaping.

"You can't go!" cried Jade. "He'll make sure you will never get off this ship."

"But have too know the truth," said Harvey as he began to stop struggling. "If don't… then may never get another chance."

The Doctor walked over and sat down next to Harvey.

"If you go now," said the Doctor. "Then the Adherent will summon the pirates back on-board. Please Harvey… Let everyone go with you."

"What?" demanded Tori. "You just said he couldn't go!"

"No… Clara did," said the Doctor. "It's true though, Harvey you can't go… alone."

Jade and Clara let go of Harvey and helped him to his feet.

"Your saying," said Harvey, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "That you lot will go as well?"

"Of course," said Jade putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well then," said the Doctor getting to his feet. "Let's go and confront a robot."

They all ran down more corridors. Harvey was second to the front, just behind the Doctor. He and the others followed the Time Lord back on deck. They stopped just outside a cabin.

"This is it," whispered the Doctor. He kicked the door open and he ran inside.

"_What is this_?!" demanded the Adherent getting to his feet. "_How did you all escape_?"

The Doctor took the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and held it in front of the Adherent.

"_Ah… you took it from that pathetic Captain didn't you_?" said the Adherent. "_No matter, the invasion has already begun. Soon Los Angeles will be ruins_."

The Adherent switched on a hologram. It showed pirates and Giants firing on everything from buildings to people. They all kept going in the same direction.

"They're going to the school!" exclaimed the Doctor. "You can't! There are students and teachers in that school!"

"_Meaningless lives_," said the Adherent. "_You will not stop the invasion. What hope do you have_?"

"Enough distractions," said Harvey stepping forward. "What do you know about parents?"

"_Yours? Why should you know? Why do you want to find out about the people who… abandoned you as a new-born? Why do you feel such emotions inside? When did you take interest in those people_?"

"Since found out about what gran use to do," said Harvey.

"_And what did your grandmother do_?" asked the Adherent. "_This has become interesting_."

"Don't tell him!" cried Jade.

"_Don't listen to her_," the Adherent said. "_If you say what your grandmother did… then you will know the truth_."

"You tell the truth first," said Harvey. "Then will see about gran."

"_Stalemate, is it? Fine, you win. Your mother isn't dead. Don't know about your father, you should figure that out for yourself_," said the Adherent. "_But… the Employer wouldn't want you to know this information. Truthfully, he said you would have to die if was given no other option. Afraid you'll have to die_."

The Adherent swung his hand out to hit Harvey's skull.

But the Doctor was ready. He jumped forward and grabbed the hand of the Adherent. He ripped it off and the robot fell to the ground, never to move again.

"That's the way to care of one of these," said the Doctor.

Clara looked at the hologram more closely. The pirates were about to enter Hollywood Arts.

"Everyone inside that building will die if something isn't done," she said.

"What should do?" asked Cat clutching her head.

"Firstly," said the Doctor sitting down in the chair. "Have to overload the engine. That will make the self-destruct start."

"How long will it take to blow up?" asked Beck.

"If do it correctly," said the Doctor. "It should take about two minutes."

"Won't be able to get off the ship in time!" cried Trina.

"That's a fair point," said Harvey. "The TARDIS is still in the alleyway."

"It won't be for long," said the Doctor. He began to press a few buttons. "Can teleport it here. But can only do that if the self-destruct is on. Captain Steve really is a smart man."

"Will you be able to get it up here in time?" asked Robbie.

The Doctor studied the screen. "No."

"But you can't let the pirates kill everyone in L.A.," said Tori. "Activate the self-destruct."

"It will kill everyone here!" exclaimed the Doctor. He looked at everyone's grim faces. There was no other option.

He activated it.

"Love you Harvey," whispered Jade.

"Love you too," whispered Harvey.

Suddenly there was a blinding light.


	50. Chapter 50

The group fell to their knees as soon as they touched the ground again.

Harvey looked up. They were back in Los Angeles, in front of Hollywood Arts. And standing over them was Captain Steve.

"Ha! You thought you could escape?" he snorted. "No one escapes the Dreadnought. Shame about what you did to the Adherent, though," he added looking in the direction of the Doctor.

"Who told you that were trying to escape?" asked Harvey.

"Know what happens on the ship," said Steve. "Even when am not on it."

"But weren't trying to escape," said the Doctor. "And why did you bring everyone down to Earth?"

"Of course you were!" exclaimed the Captain. "What else would you be doing? Oh… and can capture you all again."

"All did was take a trip to your quarters," said André. "And let's just say you had some very interesting buttons."

"What do you meant… oh no!" cried Steve.

Above them the cloud faded, revealing the Dreadnought. Then there was an almighty boom.

The Dreadnought, the most powerful and most feared ship in the universe, was destroyed.

Steve and the other pirates stared in horror at what was happening.

The pirate Captain glared at the Time Lord as several pieces of debris fell from the sky. He drew his cutlass.

"You destroyed the ship," Steve growled. "And now will take your head as a reminder."

But at that moment, his communicator began to buzz.

Captain Steve switched it on and talked into it. After a minute he switched it off and faced the group.

"You got lucky," he growled. "You have seen the last of Captain Steve!"

The pirates disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

The Frost Giants were now free from the mind control. The leader bowed his head at the Doctor and the lot of them disappeared in a slightly-less blinding light.

Everyone stood up and surveyed the damage done to the city. There was firemen trying to put out roaring fires and buildings were crumbling.

They saw Helen Dubois, Sikowitz and Lane running towards them.

"What on Earth happened?!" shrieked Helen. "You all just disappeared! And who are the other two?"

Harvey sighed and began to speak.

"Well… it's kind of a long story."

"Don't have time to hear it," said Sikowitz. "As of this moment… you, Harvey Blake, are expelled from Hollywood Arts, for skipping class and getting others to do the same."

Harvey didn't try to argue. They had a lot of good reasons for expelling him. "What about the others?"

"They can stay," said Lane. "But they will have a month's detention."

"Here's your guitar Harvey," said Sinjin walking over. He handed the guitar back to Harvey. "You left it in the Theatre."

"Now leave," said Helen.

The Doctor, Clara and Harvey left. Jade, Tori, Trina, Robbie, Rex, Beck, Cat and André followed them. They ignored Helen asking them where they were going.

They walked in silence back to the alleyway. They passed many people limping or carrying each other. They saw ambulances and policemen trying to restore order in one street.

They reached the alleyway. The TARDIS was untouched.

"Well," said Harvey. "It looks like this is it."

"Wait," said Tori. "Didn't you say that box was bigger on the inside?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. He smiled when he realised what Tori was thinking. "All right have a look."

They all stepped inside the TARDIS and gasped. They ran outside checking the sides and running back inside.

"It really is bigger on the inside!" cried Jade.

"Told you," said the Doctor. "Have to go now."

The teenagers left the alleyway, except Jade.

"Jade!" called André. "You coming?"

"You go on ahead," called Jade. "Catch up with you later."

The others left and the Doctor and Clara stepped inside the TARDIS.

Jade knelt down in front of Harvey.

"You know…" she said. "Never thought would fall for someone like you."

"Same here," said Harvey.

Jade looked at the ground. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Come."

Jade looked up. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Can't," said Jade. "Am better of here."

"But how will keep in contact with you?" asked Harvey.

"Don't think you can."

Harvey turned and walked into the TARDIS leaving Jade on her knees outside.

"How did it go?" asked the Doctor.

"Not good," said Harvey. "All because won't be able to stay in touch."

"Do you know what that memory stick is really?" asked Clara. "N0? Well, it's actually a device that opens up a video chat."

Harvey gave Clara a quick hug and dashed outside.

Jade was just about to turn the corner.

"Jade wait!" called Harvey.

Jade stopped and turned around.

"Here," said Harvey pulling out the memory stick. "Use this whenever you want a chat."

Jade fell to her knees and took the stick.

Harvey gazed into Jade's eyes.

Jade placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him.

Harvey kissed her back. That magical kiss between them felt like absolute heaven.

"Good luck with your gran," whispered Jade as she pulled away.

Harvey nodded and went back inside the TARDIS.

Jade watched as the blue box faded in and out and then disappear, making a strange hum or something like that.

If there was one thing she learn from this it was that love penetrates even the darkest soul.

Harvey Blake had taught her that.

The End


End file.
